


Ghost

by Toxxik_shock



Series: Ghost [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, Dont be fooled by moments of levity, Drama, Edgy, English is not my native language, Everyone Has Issues, Gen, It's mostly angst., Main Character Has Issues, Mercenaries, Mostly just sad, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Drama, Some Humor, Tags Are Hard, Thriller, Violence, mild slice of life elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxxik_shock/pseuds/Toxxik_shock
Summary: Fuyuki is not a bad person, at least- that's what he keeps telling himself.He never wanted to be a mercenary, he just needed the money. For his mother's medical bills, that's it.He couldn't say no to the offer, not to a person like Kawaguchi-san, especially not in a situation like this.How much longer will he believe himself as the blood on his hands build up?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Ghost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696936
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The scope was on the target, his finger on the trigger- once he pulls, there’ll be no turning back. But his hands wont stop shaking, no matter how much he tries to calm himself down.

Despite this, he pulls- the few seconds the bullet took to fly through the air felt more like an eternity. When it hit, he released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Though he probably shouldn't have kept looking through the scope even after the shot.

Headshots aren't as neat as movies might imply.

It was like an overripe tomato, the sight of it made him sick to the stomach. He wondered how on earth will he ever continue doing this.

But there wasn't much time to loiter around, he had to move and he had to do it quick- you don't just dick around after assassinating a semi-important political figure.

Even after going over the escape plan close to a hundred times, he cant help having his vision clouded with panic. He ran and ran, as fast as his legs could carry him- ignoring his own deafening heartbeat ringing right in his ear.

He reached the designated “safe spot”, right on time too with no one tailing him- with all things considered, he succeeded.

His wobbly knees could no longer support his own weight as he collapsed onto the cold, concrete floor. He cried, cried his little heart out.

Regret filled his mind as the image of his recent deed was burned deep into his retinas, he started dry heaving right then and there.

It took all his strength to not throw up, though I guess having an empty stomach helped a little.

The sounds of footsteps slowly approaching echoed in the empty room, the distinct click-clack of pencil heels, along with the tap-tap of a cane made it clear who it was.

The boy snapped to his senses and stood up straight, wiping the tears and snot on the sleeve of his jacket- trying to keep as neutral as a face he could. It... gets on the boss’s nerves when he’s being too emotional.

“Excellent work, Shimura-san.” The tall high-heeled lady spoke, with her strained- always present smile. She had a head of tangled, ink black hair and wore a crisp, crimson suit.

The boy kept his head down, shifting uncomfortably as he stared down to his own feet, “T-Thank you, Kawaguchi-san...”

Kawaguchi-san took her cane and used it to prop the boy’s head up, causing him to let out a small whimper.

“Shimura Fuyuki, you look at me when we are talking.” She said, her tone and expression never changing- her ruby red eyes seemingly glowing as she stares through Fuyuki’s watery blue eyes to his very soul.

He just gulped and nodded. Kawaguchi-san’s smile grew a tad bit wider as she put her cane down. 

“Good, as I was saying- you did an excellent job today, Shimura-san.” She continued, never once blinking, “May I even say you have me impressed! For a beginner, that is. There’s always room for improvement.”

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a rather large wad of cash, handing it to Fuyuki.

The boy had never seen so much money in one place before, he started counting with trembling hands. All of them were 5000 yen bills. It was enough to make him forget, even if just for a moment- what he had done to earn this.

“500,000 yen, just as promised.” Kawaguchi-san said, almost dismissively, “It’s honestly not that much, let me tell you- you’ll be handling millions once you actually get good.”

But Fuyuki hadn’t set his sights on millions, not yet. He doesn’t need that much, this... this will do for now.

He turned to the older lady and said earnestly, “Thank you! Thank you Kawaguchi-san! Thank you so much!”

“Think nothing of it, I hope we can work together again soon.” Kawaguchi-san replied, before warning, “Although your next missions wont be nearly as easy as this one.”

Right, this is probably not the last time Fuyuki has to do this. He nodded awkwardly and shoved the money in his jacket, hiding it away before taking his leave.

The subway was thankfully nearby, so he didn’t have to walk far. He checked his pockets to see if he had enough spare change to pay for the ride, and breathed a sigh of relief when he found he did. It would've been awkward trying to pay with a 5000 yen bill.

The train would arrive in about half an hour, plenty of time to spend doing nothing. Fuyuki stood there tapping his feet, occasionally checking the time on his phone.

...

Was the subway always this quiet? Normally, it was so noisy it drowned out even his inner monologue- but... it wasn’t. Not today at least.

It makes sense since it was pretty late and there weren't a lot of people here. He'd usually prefer the quiet but his mind kept wandering, wandering to things he’d rather not think about.

Fuyuki shook his head, he needed a distraction. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of black earphones. He plugged it in and put his playlist on shuffle.

Still, the uncomfortable thoughts wont go away- Fuyuki kept turning the volume up, ignoring the phone’s warning. The left earbud was broken, the louder the music gets the clearer the distortions are. He didn't care, he didnt even notice when it got so loud the man standing next to him could hear.

He glared at Fuyuki for a moment, slowly edging away. He turned his attention back to his phone and changed his conversation topic to the “inconsiderate youth”

Fuyuki quietly turned the music down. He checks the time again- there’s no way he’s getting home before his curfew. If there's one silver lining to his mom being in the hospital it's that he won't get in trouble for being late.

Still, he shoots a quick text to his older sister who leaves the message on seen. Fuyuki sighed and put the phone back in his pocket.

The train arrives right on time. It was eerily empty, with only twelve more people aside from him.

There was a young mother with her baby who kept crying. She tried cooing and rocking the baby but to no avail. She was red with embarrassment, the other people glaring at her didn't make the situation any better.

Fuyuki felt bad for the poor lady, she looked very tired too as if she had just got off work. He wanted to help her out, so he tried grabbing the baby's attention by making some funny faces.

It worked, surprisingly. The mother breathed a sigh of relief, before turning to Fuyuki and saying, "Thank you, you really didn't have to do that though."

"No problem." He replied, playing around a bit more with the baby, "I'm just happy I could help."

"You are a very nice person," She said, smiling gently, "The world could use more people like you."

"T-thanks..." He replied, staring down at his feet. The money hidden away in his jacket felt heavier the more he thinks about his actions- if she knew that, would she still say the same thing?

Of course not, no one in their right mind would.

Fuyuki kept his head down and put his earphones back in. His stop would be the next one after this and shouldn't take more than 20 minutes.

He was just a normal kid with a normal life, how did it end up like this.

\---

The alarm started blaring right as 7 am hits.

Groggily, Fuyuki reached out from under his blanket and hit the snooze button, “5 more minutes.” He mumbles to himself.

5 minutes pass by way too quickly, and he is forced yet again to snooze the damn alarm clock.

“Fu-chan? Are you up yet?” Came a woman’s voice, accompanied by sounds of concerned knocking. The woman would be Fuyuki’s mother, Nanami Shimura.

Fuyuki grumbled and kicked off the blanket, before yelling back, “I’m up, mama! Geez...”

“I was just asking...” Nanami sighed, before heading back downstairs.

Blindly he reaches around for his glasses on the bedside cabinet and heads to the bathroom after finding it. He doesn’t put the glasses on just yet, in fact he probably hasn’t even opened his eyes.

The upstairs bathroom is shared by him and his older sister, Aki. Since Aki takes like, a billion years in there doing god knows what- Fuyuki likes getting in there before her. Recently though, she's been taking her showers after she comes home from her internship instead of in the morning.

He brushed his teeth, then washed his face. Only now does he properly open his eyes. The mirror stares back with a pair of bright, baby blue eyes.

The hair on his head was black and messy, that he barely brushed a little to make look presentable. His bangs still covered his forehead and no matter how much he tries the hair on the sides always, *always* stick out.

His mom already ironed out his school uniform and hung it on the door knob outside his room. Fuyuki grabs his uniform and goes inside his room to change.

White shirt, navy blue pants and blazer along with a black tie. It was almost autumn, but it was nowhere near cold enough to wear the blazer. Since his mother already ironed it out, he wore it anyways.

The tie was a clip on one, Fuyuki doesn’t know how to tie a tie. He’s pretty sure no-one in his class actually does, they all wear clip ons as well.

He goes down to the kitchen/dining area and finds everyone already there.

Nanami made pancakes today. She sets up a plate in front of Fuyuki- she made a smiley face with blueberries on it.

It was... a little embarrassing. But pancakes are pancakes and it isn’t going to stop him from enjoying it.

His younger sister, Haru- puts way too much whipped cream on hers. Fuyuki can’t stand the smell of it, he slowly edges his seat away from her. She sticks out her tongue in response.

Aki nudged her brother, “Psst... Psst... hey, Fuyuki- listen."

Fuyuki didn’t. He kept on shovelling the warm pancakes into his face.

“Hey... hey...” Aki continued, getting impatient, “Fu-chan!”

Fuyuki groaned at the nickname, “What do you want, Aki-nee?”

Aki pushed her dirty plate towards him, “Do this, and I’ll take over laundry duty for the entire week.”

Fuyuki pushed the dish back, "I like doing laundry."

"Shut up neatfreak, how about I stop calling you "Fu-chan" for a week?" Aki said, adding a please at the end.

"That's a lie and you know it." Fuyuki called her bluff, "Two weeks. And no more calling me "crybaby" either."

"That's too much," Aki bargained, "One week and I'll also pay for your school lunches."

Fuyuki sighed, “Fine, you win.”

Haru stacked her one above Aki’s plate, “Do mine too.”

Fuyuki glared at her but said nothing. He slowly took his and Aki’s plate to the sink and washed them, leaving Haru’s plate behind.

Haru glared back, “Nii-chan, why do you always do this?!"

Fuyuki mockingly stuck his tongue out at her before putting the clean dishes where they should be.

“Mama! Nii-chan’s being mean to me.” Haru whined, pouting a little.

Nanami smiled and said, “Do your dishes, Haru-chan.”

“That’s right, do your dishes, Haru-chan~” Aki teasingly repeated, “No one else will do it for you~”

“You’re all a bunch of meanies.” The 11 year old complained, before grumpily doing her dishes.

After the chores are done with, Nanami hurriedly herded the three of them into her car. Aki rode shotgun next to their mother while Fuyuki and Haru were in the back. The siblings argue all the entire ride. Nanami, over the years has learned to tune said arguments out.

She first drops the younger two at school, then Aki at her college before heading to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time doing an original fiction where i have somewhat half a plot and know what im doing. Tips and criticism wlecome!! English aint my native language so apologies for any grammar errors or clunky sentences, feel free to point em out if you wanna ;w;


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re late.” The class representative said, pushing up his glasses then pointing at the non-existent watch on his wrist.

“Ken, there’s still 15 minutes left before class starts.” Fuyuki pointed out, looking at the actual clock hanging on the wall.

“That clock is 5 minutes late." Ken said, before continuing, “Besides as class representative...”

Fuyuki rolled his eyes, zoning out on the brown haired boy’s speech.

He sits down, getting comfortable in his seat. Soon, a red haired girl peeks into the class. Fuyuki waves at her, she smiles and comes closer to sit next to him. She was another friend of his, Satoshi Akane. She was a transfer student who came into the school this year.

“Fuyuki! Are you even listening!” Ken scolded.

Fuyuki grumnled, “Yeah, yeah- you have a responsibility to set a good example and make sure everyone's following the rules, or whatever and you can't even make an exception for your best friend, you neurotic hobbit."

“Wait, you were actually listening?” Ken asked, blinking in surprise, completely ignoring the jab at his height.

“Nope, just have it memorized from all the times you lectured me.” Fuyuki said, grinning.

“C’mon, I don’t lecture you _all the time._ ” Ken said, sputtering from embarrassment.

The red haired girl added, “Even I have it memorized, Nakajima-kun.”

“Satoshi, mind your own business!” Ken scolded, face even redder than before.

“When’s Iwatani-kun and Yacchan gonna show up?” Akane asked.

“After the bell rings, like always.” Fuyuki replied, “That delinquent is never showing up on time, neither is his girlfriend.”

“Awww, but I had something important to tell Yacchan.” Akane pouted.

“Can’t it wait till lunch break?” Fuyuki asked, slightly annoyed.

“But she’ll be in detention then!” Akane argued.

Fuyuki shrugged, “Say it to her in detention then.” He turned to her and then added, “After all, I don’t think you’ve done Mitsuki-sensei’s homework, have you?”

Akane's eyes went wide, like two disks of milk-chocolate in her socket, “Shit! What period is her class?”

“Second.” Fuyuki smugly replied, “And first period is Miyagi-sensei, so don’t even think about doing it in class.”

“Oh fuck right off,” Akane exclaimed, crossing her arms, “Have you done her homework?”

“The hell you think the bags under my eyes are for?” Fuyuki pointed out.

Ken rolled his eyes, “No, we just thought you pulled a Fujisaki and became a goth.”

“Excuse me- Yacchan is not goth, she's emo! She dyes her hair purple for god's sake!" Akane said, surprisingly offended, “Goths are like, all black.”

“What’s the difference? They’re all edgy bastards.” Ken dismissively said.

The bell rings as Miyagi-sensei walks in. The class does the usual greeting and then goes dead silent. The old man was one of the strictest teachers and he taught Japanese literature. For some godforsaken reason he also was their homeroom teacher this year.

Not a single wrinkle on his cheek curves upwards to a smile, no happy crows feet at the edge of his eyes and had layers upon layers of furrowed forehead creases. He looked more like a caricature of an angry old man than a person.

Fuyuki may not look like it, but he is not a very studious person. He can ace most subjects with ease due to his sharp memory and tendency to catch onto things rather quickly, but he only really studies when his mom tells him to or the day before exams.

This is one class he pays attention to, not just pretend to pay attention- mind you. Miyagi-sensei is a hardass and only gives good grades if you write exactly what he says during class- no other interpretation of the text allowed. Even if the textbook says otherwise.

Fuyuki feels a piece of paper pelt him from the side. He sighed and picked it up carefully, unwrapping it.

Cutesy round letters, written in pink ink and surrounded by flowers and bunnies, “Can I copy off your notebook pls? - Sato-chan.”

“Copy off of Ken.” Fuyuki answered, neatly folding the paper and passing it to Akane when Miyagi-sensei’s back was turned.

“He won’t let me :(” Came the reply.

“And neither will I.” He wrote back.

“Pls :(((((((” She wrote, even her little bunny doodles were frowning now.

Fuyuki simply wrote, “No.”

“Pls, Fu-chan??? ♡♡♡♡♡”

Fuyuki grumbled and furiously scribbled out a big, “NO!” and even underlined it a bunch with a red pen, before throwing it back at Akane.

Miyagi-sensei furrowed his brows, _“Shimura"_

He spat the name out with such distain that makes it sound like he and Fuyuki had a century long blood fued or something. Fuyuki quietly picked up the note and stood up.

"Why don’t you tell us what that note says?” Miyagi-sensei added, crossing his arms.

Fuyuki shakily opened up the note, "We-well, sensei- um, Satoshi-chan ga-gave this to me a-and..."

Miyagi-sensei glared daggers at Akane who was slowly trying to hide behind her desk.

He turned to Fuyuki who was still fumbling over his words, "Sit down."

And Fuyuki did. Immediately so.

"Stand up, _Satoshi!_ " Miyagi-sensei shouted. 

Akane practically jumped up from her seat, "Y-yes sen-sensei."

Her knees were shaking as Miyagi-sensei stared her down.

"Tell me, what exactly was so _important_ that you had to interrupt _my class_ for it?" He asked.

Akane started down at her feet, voice barely above a whisper, "I d-didn't do Mitsuki-sensei's homework and asked to copy off of his note but he s-said no..."

Miyagi-sensei looked like he was about to pop a vessel, “You"re both getting detention! Sit down”

He turned to Ken, “You there, I’m leaving you in charge! Remember that the tardy ones are also getting detention!”

“Yes, sensei!” Ken gulped.

Akane shrugged before turning to him and whispering, “At least the gang’s all together again?”

Fuyuki sighed and shook his head.

Ken buried his face in his hands, "Please, don't talk to me, at all, ever."

\---

Lunch period rolls around and while all the other kids were y'know, having lunch- Fuyuki and his gang were stuck in detention doing Japanese Literature worksheets.

The scruffy looking boy sitting behind Fuyuki with a blond mullet down to his sholders was Iwatani Hiro, one of the resident delinquents.

Hiro may look like an ass, and also act like one but... actually no, he is an ass though he is one loyal ass.

The purple haired girl next to Hiro wearing too much eyeliner was his girlfriend, Fujisaki Yamiko. She's... not bad, per se- just apathetic. Towards everything but the occult and weird obscure mangas that no one's ever heard of.

"Well, I think I'm just about done with my worksheet," Fuyuki said, before turning to Ken, "We can leave once our worksheets are done, no?"

"Uh... yeah? That's what Miyagi-sensei said," Ken replied, "I'm almost done with Hiro's worksheet too."

"Tsk, nerds." Hiro said, jokingly contempt.

"One of these "nerds" is doing your worksheet for you, Zero," Ken pointed out, taking offense, "Be grateful."

"Alright, how much have you guys done?" Fuyuki asked, turning his paper in.

"Almost done!" Akane exclaimed, rushing to finish.

"Idk man, I've been staring at the question the whole time." Yamiko replied with a blank stare. Her dark violet eyes look glazed over as always, Fuyuki is still not entirely sure if she's mildly high all the time or just plain weird.

"Ok, give me your worksheet then, Fujisaki-chan, the rest of you can go get lunch now." He said, taking the worksheet.

"Oi oi, aren't you gonna get lunch?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, I'll catch up to you later." Fuyuki replied, hurriedly scribbling the answers.

"Shimura-kun! You can't do that!" Akane said, pouting, "If you're staying then we're not going either!"

"Suit yourself." Fuyuki said, still working on the worksheet, "They've already left without you, Sato-chan."

Surely enough, Akane turns to see there is not a soul other than her and Fuyuki in this room now. Even Ken couldn't be bothered to stay.

"That's fine, I don't need lunch either." Akane explained, "I'm on a diet."

"16 year olds shouldn't be on diets, those only contribute to eating disorders later in life." Fuyuki countered, reaching into his pockets and handing Akane some money, "Go buy a honey-bun for yourself, actually, go buy two, I'm hungry."

Akane blushed, "Oh... ok then..."

She stormed out of the room with a beet red face, Fuyuki was too busy doing the worksheet to notice.

Minutes later, Akane arrived with honey-buns in tow, along with a small carton of Banana milk. She was huffing and puffing from being out of breath.

"Well, that was quick." Fuyuki mused, "They have Banana milk in the canteen now?"

Akane nodded, "Yeah, it's your favourite, no?"

"Gee, thanks. You should've gotten a drink for yourself too then." Fuyuki said, grabbing the milk carton from her hand, "You like strawberries, right? I'll buy you a strawberry milk tomorrow."

"Yeah, but I hate artificial strawberry flavouring." Akane complained, "I can't enjoy strawberry milkshakes or smoothies unless I can get it from like, a legit shop that uses actual fruit."

"Well, that's unfortunate." Fuyuki sighed, "I don't know any places catering to your high demands here, Sato-chan."

Akane unwrapped a bun, before taking a bite she says, "Well, there's an arcade nearby with an organic smoothie stand that use real fruit, it's cheap too- we can go there. You know... together..."

Akane slowly chewed the bun and waited closely for a response. The bun was very dry, she soon noticed, she really should've gotten something to drink as well.

Fuyuki thought about it for a second, "Sure, why not- how about today?"

The girl nearly choked on her bread, "Really???"

"Yeah, sure- haven't been to a arcade in a while now." Fuyuki said, rather nonchalantly, before turning his attention back to the worksheet.

"Wow, I uh... didn't expect you to agree that easily..." Akane said, bashfully rubbing the back of her neck, "T-tomorrow Sawamura-sensei's taking a pop quiz, y'know? Said that the marks will add to our final results too."

"Well, it's just one chapter, I can revise in the night and you know Sawamura's just bluffing, he says it all the time-" Fuyuki justified, before finally revealing his true motive, "Plus, don't you need to pay me back for getting me in trouble? I'll buy you a smoothie if you pay for the games."

"R-really?" Akane stuttered out, a red colour slowly creeping up her face- completely ignoring the whole "pay for the games" part.

"Yeah, why don't you go tell Iwatani-kun and Ken?" Fuyuki said all to casually.

The colour in Akane's face drained just as quickly as it came, "Why do we need to invite them?"

"Man, they'd kill me if they found out I went to the arcade without them." Fuyuki jokingly pointed out, "Plus, they're my friends too, y'know?"

"Ah... so you were inviting me... as a friend." Akane said, disappointment clear in her tone.

Fuyuki cocked his head, pausing his writing for a second. He figured something to be wrong but not what.

"Oh! I see, how it is." Fuyuki exclaimed confidently, "Don't worry, they'll pay for their own games. And if you don't wanna hang out with a bunch of dudes, we can always invite Fujisaki-chan!"

"That is not the problem here!" Akane thought to herself, but couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Ehehe... s-sure... I'll invite Yamiko too." Is what she actually said.

She noticed the bun and banana milk sitting untouched all this time, Fuyuki was too busy rushing to get the worksheet done.

"Hey, Shimura-kun, are you gonna eat that?" Akane asked.

"Don't know." Fuyuki said, eyes on the worksheet, "You can eat it if you're hungry."

"Not fair, Shimura-kun, you're the one who made me buy it." Akane huffed, unwrapping a bun and shoving it in Fuyuki's face, "Eat, dammit."

"What are you, my mom?" Fuyuki said, before taking a bite anyways.

"You mom still feeds you like this?" Akane asked, ribbing him.

A slight blush crept up his face, he quickly swallowed before snapping, "S-shut up."

"How much longer is this gonna take?" Akane groaned.

"Mmmm, a couple more minutes?" Fuyuki estimated, brows furrowed in concentration.

Akane grumbled, before making Fuyuki take another bite. He chews quickly, matching the speed of his hand. Despite this, his handwriting somehow remains eligible.

One of the teachers notice the two. It was Amamiya-sensei, he is a young teacher, barely out of college with an easy-going, positive attitude. Very few people can make a subject like Math fun, and Amamiya was one of them.

Thought it should be noted, he can be rather... unprofessional at times.

He barges into the the room, donning his usual stupid grin, "Hey, Shimura-kun- I heard from the Yagi that you two lovebirds got caught writings notes to each other in class!"

Akane's face went bright red as she drops the bun on the floor.

"Quit embarrassing her, sensei. We're just friends." Fuyuki said, picking the bun up.

Amamiya-sensei chuckled, "Sure you are." before taking his leave.

Fuyuki turns to Akane, who was still frozen solid in place. He neatly places the bun in her hand, before finishing the last of the worksheet and turning it in.

"Sato-chan, I'm done with the worksheet." Fuyuki said, no response. He waves his hand in front of her face, no response either.

Oh well, now he can enjoy his Banana milk in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Fuyuki suggested the arcade idea to his friends while they were cleaning up after class.

"No way, Fuyuki- we have a test tomorrow!" Ken exclaimed, almost dropping the chalkboard eraser, "Besides, I have cram school today!"

"It's just a pop quiz, geez- why are you acting like it's the finals or something." Fuyuki argued, "You know taking too much stress is detrimental to your health."

Hiro looked up from wiping the desks, "Yeah, man, live a little. It's not gonna kill you to miss a day or two."

Ken sighed, "Fine, but if I fail it's all you guys' fault."

"Like you ever get anything below an A, egghead." Hiro pointed out.

Akane looked over to the boys from a distance.

"Yacchan, why are boys so dense?" She asked, sighing as she mops the floor.

"I don't know, Acchan, why do you fall for dense boys?" Yamiko replied bluntly.

"Fuck off." Akane said, mopping the floor furiously.

\---

The five of them went to the local arcade together after class ended. Ken kept complaining the whole ride there, yet strangely never actually ditched the gang to go home.

Yamiko leaned into Hiro's side, "Could you win me a plushie?"

Hiro grinned, "I though you didn't like mushy-gushy romance stuff, Saki-chan."

"Actually I need one for a ritual." Yamiko replied bluntly, "Have you ever heard of hide and seek alone?"

"Ah, that's my spooky-boo!" Hiro said, chuckling as Yamiko started to blush.

Ken, Fuyuki and Akane all cringed in silence, thinking of how cringy teens can be- forgetting that they in fact, are also teens.

"If I ever get a girlfriend, I'm never doing nicknames." Ken said, gagging a little.

"Iwatani-kun used to say that too." Fuyuki pointed out, "Then he started doing cutesy nicknames "ironically" and now, look at him."

"I guess it's just you and me now, Fuyuki." Ken said, leaning on the taller boy.

"Ahem, I'm still here!" Akane exclaimed, butting in between the two, "This was my idea in the first place!"

"Oh, right- do you wanna get the smoothies now, or is there any more games you have in mind?" Fuyuki asked, pushing Ken off.

"I'm not very good at any of these games though..." Akane said bashfully, rubbing the back of her neck, "Maybe we can go get the smoothies and I can watch you play?"

She stopped and thought for a second.

"Actually, can you try winning me a plushie too?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes, and adding a please at the end.

"I'm not very good at crane games either though, Sato-chan..." Fuyuki replied.

"They are all rigged anyways!" Ken huffed, crossing his arms.

"Or maybe you just suck at 'em!" Hiro said, striding towards them with arms full of stuffed toys. Yamiko followed closely with another handful, along with a spider plushie hat perched on top of her head like a crown.

"You were gone for 15 minutes, what the fuck." Ken muttered under his breath, staring in disbelief.

"Ya so? I got a few extra for you guys." Hiro said, shoving the pile in Ken's arms "Take as many as ya want, the spider's off limits though."

"W-what the hell am I supposed to do with these?" Ken exclaimed, almost dropping the literal mountain of plushies handed to him.

Hiro just shrugged, "I dunno, man. That's your problem. We are definitely banned from the cranes now though."

"There's a shooting gallery where you can also win plushies if you need." Yamiko pointed out.

"Now that's more my style!" Ken said, before bragging about how good he was at fps games. Unironically talking about how he could "360 no-scope any noob" and how he pretty much "carries his team" and more.

Fuyuki rolled his eyes, "You know, it's a carnival type shooter- those are a lot different from video games, Ken."

"Shut up, Fuyuki," Ken said, dismissing him entirely "I always carry you in game, what do _you_ know about shooters? I bet I can beat you here too."

"Is that a challange?" Fuyuki asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh not at all!" Ken replied, grinning and pushing up his glasses, "It's a statement."

So it was settled then, the one who gets the most points wins. Only one round, 12 shots each. The winner gets... whatever they can afford in exchange for their points but most importantly, bragging rights.

Since Ken was the one that started the whole thing, he went first.

In the front row, there were 10 still targets worth 100 points and 5 moving ones worth 150. The second row had 5 stills, that were smaller worth 200, 5 moving ones worth 220 and 3 pop ups worth 250. The last row didn't have any stills, but 10 moving ones of various speeds with points ranging from 300-400, and 5 very quick pop up ones worth 500.

There was one tiny target at the very back, one you can barely see that moves and pops up on random intervals for what seems like a split second. Apparently worth 5000.

To shoot, they were handed what looks like an air rifle. Ken spun it around once to show off. To which all his friends laughed. Even the guy managing the gallery had a little chuckle.

Ken said nothing and turned his attention towards the game. He took a deep breath and then took his first shot, hit one of the stills from the second row but almost dropped the gun.

"Jesus christ, this thing has some knock back." He muttered to himself.

"You're just holding it wrong," Fuyuki pointed out, going over to Ken and guiding him, "Let me help you."

"I don't need your help!" Ken exclaimed, edging away from the other boy.

Fuyuki backed off, "Alright then, your loss- just keep the end of the rifle against your shoulder to absorb the recoil."

Ken grumbled a little about unsolicited advice before putting the butt of the rifle against his shoulder anyways. Surprisingly, it worked, a little- maybe. He still has no idea what he's doing.

He then aimed for one of the faster moving ones in the back and missed. He tried another time but missed again. He then decided to finish off the second row stills first.

After that, he missed a couple more times but managed to hit most of them. Racking up a total of 3200 points.

"Not bad for a first try." The guy managing the gallery said, handing him a catalogue of prizes. A few were crossed out, possibly not available anymore.

Ken smugly turned to Fuyuki, "Your turn, buddy. Don't cry if you lose."

"Thanks, I won't." Fuyuki said, rolling his eyes.

"No, like seriously." Ken said, a tiny bit of concern in his tone.

Fuyuki took the gun from him, "I may be a crybaby but I'm not a sore loser, Ken."

"Let's see if I remember anything..." he thought to himself, examining the gun.

\---

When Fuyuki was younger, his father would often take him and his siblings to carnivals and amusement parks. His father, Hayashi Shimura was often so busy with work that he rarely had time to spend with his family.

That is why he tried so hard to make every moment he could spend with them, memorable.

It worked, in a way. Fuyuki still remembers those times vividly to every last detail.

It was eleven years ago, a crisp autumn day in September around sunset.

Fuyuki was four, going onto five that year, youngest sibling at the time. Though Nanami was due to give birth to Haru the very next year in March.

They had spent almost all day at the park, going on many different rides. At the end of the day, Fuyuki was so tired he could barely walk and his mother had to carry him.

His older sister, seven years old at the time, was similarly tired. She sat comfortably on her father's shoulders. Their oldest brother, Natsuhi was twelve and very much didn't want to be carried anywhere despite how tired he was.

At some point, Aki really had to go to the restroom. So Nanami took her there while leaving Fuyuki in Hayashi's care.

Fuyuki really wanted one of those huge cotton candy, but his mother wouldn't let him have it because he'd get a tummy ache if he ate that much sugar.

Well, they were selling cotton candy right next to the bench where they were told to stay and Nanami wasn't there...

Hayashi just couldn't say no to him, especially after Fuyuki said please while looking at him with those big watery eyes.

He sat there, face covered in sticky cotton candy while waiting for their mother to return. The washroom was on the other side of the park, so it took quite a while.

Nastuhi really didn't like sitting there and just waiting. There was a shooting gallery close by so he wanted to try one.

The first time he took a shot, he nearly fell over backwards and dropped the gun. He was a rather skinny child.

"Be careful with that, champ." Hayashi said, picking the gun back up, "You have to hold it properly, even if it's not a real gun you have to worry about knockback."

Fuyuki watched, shoving more cotton candy into his face while his father showed his older brother how to hold the gun.

"Your dominant hand, the one you write with is your firing hand. Grip the pistol grip with it." Hayashi explained, guiding his son's hands, "Steady the handgrip with your other hand- but remember most of the support comes from the firing hand. Keep your elbows down and in."

"Now make sure to keep the end of the rifle firmly against your shoulder to absorb recoil." Hayashi continued, adjusting the placement, "Relax your neck, and let your cheek fall naturally to the stock. That way you can focus through the scope."

"Take your aim and shoot, remember to relax but keep your grip firm and steady." Hayashi said before backing away.

Nastuhi took the shot, and missed. Though he didn't drop the gun this time. Hayashi helped him a little more, but eventually he got the hang of it.

He managed to win a small monkey plushie with velco on the end of it's hands so you could wrap it around your neck. Nastuhi thought himself to be too old for plushies so it ended up in Fuyuki's care anyways.

It was a light blue, matching the younger boy's eyes. He had named it "Banana", he liked bananas.

He did get scolded by his mother when she came back though. Jokes on her, he didn't get a tummy ache that day.

He got one the next day...

\---

"I wonder if Banana is still there at our old house in America," Fuyuki thought to himself, "Probably not, Natsu-nii probably threw it away at this point."

"Kid, are you just gonna stare at the gun all day or what?" The guy managing the gallery asked, "I have other customers too."

"So-sorry!" Fuyuki said, snapping back to reality after that trip down memory lane. He took off his glasses, steadied the rifle in his hands and took aim.

He took his shots, steadily one after the other. He didn't pause much between each shot, missed a couple times too but quickly racked up 3000 points.

He had one bullet remaining now. He could easily hit one from the second row to win, but was it really winning if it's only by 20 or 50 points?

Fuyuki was not one to take risks, but the worst that could happen in this case was that his friends would roast him for 20 minutes and he'd never heard the end of it from Ken.

That one target worth 5000 points was... more than tempting to say the least, though he wondered if he could even hit it. Probably not, who'd even put such an unpredictable target in a game like this?

"One bullet left, Shimura." Ken taunted with a dramatic flair, "Getting cold feet?"

Ok, now he's definitely going for the 5000 points one.

"Just taking my aim here, Nakajima." Fuyuki replied with an equally melodramatic tone.

He took his aim and waited with baited breath. He didn't know when it was gonna pop up and his window of opportunity was barely a second.

He noticed that while the pop up was random, the speed of which the target moved remained the same as the ones in front of it. He could tail the target like that and shoot it when it pops up.

Though, it was getting a little tiring to focus at this point and his eyes were starting to strain. Nevertheless, he took his shot.

He really didn't think he'd manage to hit that.

Fuyuki stood there with a dumbfounded expression looking at the gun, the target and then the gun again.

What the hell is he supposed to buy with 8000 points? The most expensive item (that was available) is barely 5000 points!

It was a rather large, pink teddy bear. He bought that and gave it to Akane. He bought another stuffed toy, a smaller pig that also doubled as a backpack and gave it to Ken.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Ken exclaimed, fuming and livid, slapping the gift out of Fuyuki's hand, "ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT, SHIMURA- YOU ARE A BASTARD! A BASTARD AND A SCOUNDREL!"

"Dude... it's just a game..." Hiro pointed out, "Take a chill pill, Jesus."

Ken took a deep breath, and exhaled through gritted teeth, "Oh, you want me to "chill", after HOW HE HUMILIATED ME?!?"

"You kinda... did it to yourself here, Nakajima-kun." Akane said rather nervously, letting out a startled squeak and hiding her face behind the teddy when Ken glared at her.

Yamiko sighed, "To be completely honest, Shimura-kun, you really didn't have to do that either," She pointed at the 5000 point target, "And you did all that with a handicap too..."

Fuyuki tilts his head in confusion, "What handicap?"

"You took off your glasses? Duh?" Yamiko pointed out, and Fuyuki started laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm farsighted, you guys." Fuyuki wheezed out inbetween his laughter, "If anything, I have an advantage here."

"Wait, those are readin' glasses? The type old people wear?" Hiro exclaimed, "But ya wear 'em all the time!"

"Because my optermetist told me to? Or else my vision might get worse?" Fuyuki replied, slightly offended, "And it's not just an "old people" thing, it's been like that since I was little."

"You-you never told us! What the hell?" Ken sputtered out, gesturing dramatically.

"You never asked though..." Fuyuki defended, picking up the pig plushie and dusting it off.

Ken narrowed his eyes, "And, you're not saying this to make me feel better?"

Fuyuki sighed and shook his head, before grabbing the glasses off of Ken's face. He held them next to his glasses and said, "Look closely through the lenses here."

They all edged a little closer to get a better look.

"My lenses are converging, with positive focal length that bring the image forward- while yours are diverging, with negative focal length that push the image back." Fuyuki pointed out, objects do seem magnified when looking through the lenses of his glasses while they seem farther away in Ken's glasses.

"C'mon guys, tomorrow's the physics exam and this stuff was in the books." Fuyuki added, slightly dismissive.

"Bold of you to assume I read the book." Akane replied dryly.

"Bold of you to assume I have the book." Hiro added.

"Bold of you to assume I can read." Yamiko tagged along.

Ken groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Don't ask to see my copy during the test tomorrow you pricks. I'm going home."

He took back his glasses from Fuyuki and started to head off.

"Dude, you still pissed Shimura kicked your ass?" Hiro asked, crossing his arms, "Don't be such a sore loser, man."

Ken rolled his eyes, "No, Zero- it's getting late and I have to go home and study, else my _mom's_ gonna kick my ass."

"He's got a point," Fuyuki agreed, "Let's just go grab the smoothies and head home."

So that's what the gang did, they went to the smoothie place and placed their orders. Akane took a strawberry smoothie, Fuyuki took a plain banana smoothie, Hiro doesn't like smooties but still took a few sips from his girlfriend's blueberry smoothie and Ken took a peanut butter and chocolate smoothie.

Fuyuki didn't mind paying for all of it since technically, the money was Aki's.

They left the building with smoothies in hand and very little care in the world.

The guy managing the shooting gallery went to the back, there sat a woman in a crimson suit and a cane, looking at the cctv footage. She had been watching for a while now.

"This will be very interesting." The woman said to herself, "Very, very interesting..."

\---

"Fuyuki, where the hell were you?" Aki asked, crossing her arms.

"I just went out with my friends, jeez." Fuyuki replied, slightly annoyed, "And I made it just in time for my curfew too."

He took off his shoes and went inside.

"You're lucky mom's working a late shift tonight." Aki said, following behind.

"Seriously? Again?" Fuyuki exclaimed, "Wait, who's turn is it to make dinner then?"

Aki shrugged, "I don't know, but when in doubt- assume it's your turn."

"I don't care who's turn it is, I want food dammit!!" Haru called, impatiently banging on the table.

"I'm taking over doing the dishes for the week, Nee-chan. Now you want me to cook too?" Fuyuki argued, "What do you think I am, your slave?"

"No, you're my baby brother- and that's pretty much the same thing, no?" Aki said, a smug grin plastered on her face.

Fuyuki groaned, "Fuck you, Nee-chan. Really, fuck you."

"I'm still hungry over here, Nii-chan!" Haru pointed out, banging more instistantly.

"I'm not gonna be eating tonight." Fuyuki snapped, before heading upstairs, "Make something yourself."

Aki stood there, dumbfounded as Fuyuki slams the door behind him.

She heated up some microwaveable meals and ate them with her younger sister. She didn't serve them on the plates to avoid doing the dishes.

"Do you have any homework or something today?" Aki asked, throwing away the empty containers in the bin.

"Nope, not at all." Haru replied.

"Can you make something up real quick?" Aki requested, handing her one container with a small note saying sorry, "Tell your Nii-chan you need help with it and drop this off to him."

"Okay." Haru took the food and went upstairs and started knocking on Fuyuki's door.

"Nii-chan, Aki-nee said she was sorry." Haru bluntly said, "Come get your food."

"Leave it at the door." Came a muffled voice from inside.

"She also told me to make up I had I homework that I need with for some reason." Haru added, "So at least help me with my imaginary homework here, Nii-chan."

"I have a test tomorrow, leave me alone." Came the reply.

Haru kept knocking, "Just take your food, Nii-chan. I hate doing this as much as you do."

"I'm not hungry, I already ate." Fuyuki argued, like a plain banana smoothie is an apporopriate drink to replace a meal.

"Fine, I'm leaving this in the fridge then." Haru said, "Y'know, just in case."

Fuyuki didn't say anything.

Haru went downstairs, "No bueno, sis. He won't even open the door."

"Did you even _try?_ " Aki said, putting her hands on her hips.

Haru shrugged, putting the food in the fridge and then heading off to bed.

Aki sighed and shook her head. She brewed herself a cup of coffee and pulled out her laptop. She had an assingment due tomorrow morning that she hadn't even started, so she had to pull an all-nighter anyways.

Approximately two and a half cups of coffee later, her mother comes home.

"Hi mom." Aki said, not even looking away from her keyboard.

"What are you doing up this late?" Nanami said, rather concerned. She took off her coat and haphazardly threw it over over a chair, before dragging the chair closer to see what Aki was doing.

"Assignment. Due in the morning." Aki replied, taking another swig from her cup, "Help appreciated, but not necessary."

Nanami sighed, getting up, "That's what you get for doing things last minute."

She looked inside the fridge to see leftovers with a note attached to it saying sorry.

"Who's that for?" Nanami asked.

"Fu-chan. Had an argument. Didn't eat." Aki replied, still typing away.

"You let him go to bed hungry?" Nanami exclaimed, a little angry but more worried than anything.

"Nope, probably still awake." Aki pointed out, "Tomorrow's a pop quiz, marks add to finals. He's cramming."

"What will I ever do with you two?" Nanami sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I dunno, we definitely got the 'doing-things-last-minute' gene from you." Aki joked.

Nanami didnt really have an retort for that.

"I guess it's true." She agreed, "Your Papa was always the more diligent one between the two of us."

Aki took a swig of her coffee, "Don't say that, you work hard too, just not on time."

"A little too hard sometimes but I digress." Aki added, finishing her cup.

Nanami looks at her older daughter, "And you don't?"

"Hey, you're the one that gave us these genes." Aki replied, smirking a little while her eyes were still glued to the screen.

"If only Haru-chan got these hardworking genes too." Nanami said, it seems the only thing the youngest daughter inherited from her mother was her looks.

They share the same reddish brown eyes, though's Haru's are a little brighter and they both have straight light-brown, almost blond hair. Haru keeps her hair short, it's "Too much of a hassle" to keep it long she says.

Aki, on the other hand had inherited her father's black hair. She always keeps it up in a messy bun or a ponytail going down to her shoulders. Her eyes were blue, but a very dark shade that looked almost violet in the right light unlike the lighter shade her father had.

Fuyuki, however looked like an exact copy of his father. Same light blue eyes, same hair colour and even the style's nearly identical. Only difference is Fuyuki can't grow any facial hair... yet.

But, if Nanami had to be honest with herself, it's not like her late husband could do more than a scratchy stubble either.

She again let out a sigh, "You know, I really miss your Papa sometimes..."

"It's okay.." Aki said, looking up from her keyboard, "We miss him too."

Nanami sat down next to her, attempting to give her a comforting smile, "I know, it's just."

It's been what, 7? No, 8 years since Hayashi had passed. It somehow feels just like yesterday but also like it's been forever since.

Things have changed so much now, it's like Nanami's whole world got turned upside down in a single day just by a single accident, how on earth is she ever supposed to convey her feelings in words?

She realises it's not just her and starts feeling guilty for bringing something like that out of the blue.

"You need a tissue there?" Aki asked, pulling out the paper towels.

Nanami hadn't even noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks, she quickly wiped them away with her hands, "I'm fine, thank you."

"You should eat something." Aki suggested, getting up from the table, "I'm gonna brew myself a cup of coffee, should I make something for you too?"

"No, no it's fine. I don't really feel like eating right now." Nanami replied, "You don't have to bother, focus on your assignment."

Aki raised an eyebrow, "Really? You're not hungry? At all?"

"Not at all!" Nanami said. Her stomach, however, growled in disagreement.

"You know, you can always have the leftovers." Aki pointed out.

"But what about Fu-chan?" Nanami asked, "What if he's still hungry?"

"Then go ask him." Aki replied, "Like I said, he's probably still awake. I heard him go to the washroom like, 20 minutes ago."

Nanami took out the leftovers and popped it in the microwave for 10 seconds. She served it on a plate, grabbed the plastic spoons, two glasses of water and went upstairs.

She gently knocked on the door, "Fu-chan? Are you up?"

No reply. She knocked a little harder, and tried jiggling the handle. No use, locked from the inside.

"Fu-chan?" She again asked, then went to knock once more.

Before she could, the door creaked open. Fuyuki had a blanket over his head, and eyes red with bags under it. Looking into his room, the desk was covered in meticulously arranged notes.

"Are you hungry?" Nanami asked, offering the reheated leftovers, "I heard from your Nee-chan you didn't have dinner."

Fuyuki shook his head.

"That's no good!" Nanami exclaimed, "Fuyuki, a growing boy like you needs three squared meals a day!"

"I'm not hungry, mama..." Fuyuki grumbled out, "I gotta study for the test tomorrow."

"There, I'll feed you." Nanami insisted, "You can keep studying that way, no?"

"It's fine, mama... you don't have to worry." Fuyuki said, getting red with embarrassment.

Nanami huffed, "You know I can't eat if you three haven't. Now shush and get to your desk- I'll help with your studies too if you need."

Fuyuki was too tired to resist or argue. He revised the materials while his mom fed him the curry and rice.

It reminded Nanami of when he was little. Out of the four of them, Fuyuki was probably the least fussy eater. He'd eat everything, and I mean everything. Even things he wasn't supposed to eat, like crayons, or marbles, or just straight up dirt.

He had a lot of stomach issues as a kid.

Nanami giggled to herself, thinking back to it.

Fuyuki turned to her, "Is there something on my face?"

"Nothing." Nanami said, shoving another spoonful into Fuyuki's mouth, "You should go to bed after this."

Fuyuki argued against it, though it was unintelligible with his mouth full. Didn't help that Nanami kept shoving another spoonful the moment he swallows.

She took a few bites herself too, since she didn't really feel like cooking and Fuyuki clearly wouldn't eat the whole thing either.

After she was done feeding him, she wiped his face for him much to his dismay and gave him the glass of water- watching intently to make sure he finishes the whole thing.

Then, she tucked her son to bed, "Goodnight." She said.

No reply, Fuyuki was so tired that he fell asleep instantly.

Nanami smiles and plants a small kiss on his forehead before heading out the room, closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do ya'll name chapters?? It took me like,, forever to get a title for this story and i still hate it lmao, im dying trying to come up with chapter names so im just,, not gonna do that


	5. Chapter 5

Despite every fibre of his body wishing he'd have stayed in bed, Fuyuki got up the next morning.

He went about with his usual routine with even less enthusiasm than before. The bags under his eyes are even more obvious now.

Nevertheless, he soldiered on and got dressed before heading downstairs.

He took a double take when he saw Aki making breakfast, "Nee-chan, what are you doing?"

"Tryin to make pancakes, dumbass what does it look like I'm doing?" Aki replied, trying to flip the unevenly shaped pancakes.

"Wh-why?" Fuyuki asked.

"Mama's not feeling too well," Aki explained, "She took a sick leave and is probably gonna stay home."

"Oh, okay." Fuyuki said, sitting down at the table. Aki served up a half burned, uneven pile of pancakes just loaded with syrup to mask the sub optimal taste. Fuyuki ate two, while Haru only nibbled off the not so burned part.

After breakfast, Aki took their mother's car and dropped them both off before heading back home.

It's not like she had any important classes or anything, so she might as well stay. She's already emailed the assignment to the professor and someone has to stay home and look after her mom, despite Nanami's insistence that she didn't need any help.

\---

The exam was in third period, so Fuyuki decided he'd revise the material once more in second period. It's Amamiya-sensei's class so he doesn't have to worry about it, if anything sensei would probably let everyone revise.

Fuyuki felt tired just thinking about the test.

Ken's situation was even worse. Considering he's not a natural night owl like Fuyuki, nor does he have much experience pulling off allnighters- it hit him a bit more heavily than the rest. He kept dozing off, barely keeping his eyes open.

Akane somehow doesn't look very tired, maybe because she's spending the first period sleeping. Maybe even through the second period, if she's planning on copying off Fuyuki's test anyways.

Yamiko... well you can't really tell with all the eyeshadow and what not. She looks just like she does every other day. At least she's revising? Ah, nope- just doodling on her notebook.

Hiro, out of all of them, is seemingly handling it the best. Seemingly. Maybe it's that energy drink. It's definitely the energy drink. How many cans has he had? There's at least three empty cans on his desk- did he even bring his books today or just energy drinks?

Fuyuki hopes the test passes by quick.

\---

And quick it did, it didn't even feel like 10 minutes had passed and the teacher has already collected the papers.

"How'd ya'll do on the test?" Hiro asked, "I think I did pretty well."

 _Thinks_ , he _thinks_ he did well. Lord only knows what he wrote on the paper, because Hiro clearly doesn't and no-one else could decipher his "handwriting."

"Terrible, Horrible- absolutely repulsive." Ken replied, "I'll probably get a B+"

"B+? We'd be lucky to get a D here." Yamiko sneered, "I should like, curse you for saying that."

"Aw c'mon, Yacchan it wasn't that hard." Akane said, despite copying the entire thing from Fuyuki.

Fuyuki meanwhile, was busy matching his answers to the textbook. It's not like doing it now would change his grade or anything, but it's nice to have an estimate of what you might get. He doesn't like surprises.

The teacher walked up to his desk and said, "Shimura, pack your stuff- your Nee-san is here to pick you up."

Fuyuki stared wide eyed at the teacher, "W-why sensei?"

The teacher shrugged, "I don't know, she said it's an emergency and she's already picked your younger sister up."

"I'll be right there." Fuyuki said, hurriedly shoving his books and notes into his bag before trailing behind the teacher.

Aki signed as the guardian in the permission slip for the early leave, already ringing alarm bells in Fuyuki's mind.

"W-where's mama?" Fuyuki asked, while Aki shoved him to the passenger side of the front seat.

"At the hospital," Aki said, a serious look on her usual carefree face while she fastened Fuyuki's seat belt, "We're going there right now."

She tied the seatbelt a little too tight, but Fuyuki didn't complain. He saw that Haru was sitting in the backseat with a gloomy expression.

He didn't ask any more questions to Aki while she was driving. It was no more than a 15 minute ride, but it felt like an hour. No one said a single word the entire time.

When they arrived it was a straight beeline to the receptionists desk. Aki talked for a bit before she was lead to the room Nanami was in.

"The patient's condition is stable now, and she gained consienceness." The doctor explained to Aki who was listening very intently.

The doctor kept saying more medical jargon that Fuyuki didn't understand nor care to understand. He sat next to Haru who kept twiddling with her thumbs, her eyes darting across the room. Fuyuki patted her head to comfort her, Haru puffed her cheeks and gave him a stern look in response.

Fuyuki kept patting her head, ruffling and messing up her hair. At this point, he was playing with her hair to calm himself down more than anything.

He really doesn't like hospitals, he never did.

The cold, white and unfeeling walls, the overworked nurses and doctors pacing around, the people waiting with bated breath in the hallways and overall that strained, sterile atmosphere really gets to Fuyuki.

Nothing good ever happens in a hospital, and you only go there if you are sick or injured. Sure, he appreciates doctors and nurses for everything they do- but you'd never have to see them if there isn't anything wrong with you.

Eventually, Aki returns to her younger siblings, "We can go see mama now."

Fuyuki grabbed Haru's hand and followed Aki to Nanami's room. He saw his mother and headed straight to her and grabbed her with a tight hug.

Nanami smiled weakly, "You guys, you really didn't have to come..."

Fuyuki didn't say anything, just held her tight and buried his face in her shoulders. Nanami could feel a wet patch forming near the shoulder of the hospital gown.

Nanami sighed and ran her other hand through Fuyuki's hair, "There, there- you don't have to worry for me..."

Haru clung to her older sister, hiding behind her as she mustered up the courage to ask, "Mama, what happened?"

Nanami winced a little at the question and hesitated to answer, she looked to her oldest daughter and hoped she'd answer instead.

"It's... it's nothing much really." Aki said, trying to comfort the younger siblings, "She just overworked herself and collapsed from the exhaustion..."

Nanami hurriedly nodded along, hoping her children would buy the excuse.

"Oh, okay..." Haru said, looking down at her feet.

Fuyuki still hadn't let go of his mother.

"Fu-chan, please don't cry- you're a big boy now, aren't you?" Nanami said, prying the boy off her, "You're gonna make me cry too."

Fuyuki sniffled and wiped his tears and snot on his sleeve.

"It's nothing serious, trust me." Nanami said, giving him the biggest smile she could muster up, "Tell you what, I'll take a few days off and we can spend them like a mini family vacation- The doctors advised me to take rest anyways."

All three of her children stood there with somber expressions plastered on their faces, Nanami hated seeing them like this.

"You guys are acting like I'm dying or something." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"D-don't say that..." Fuyuki squeaked out, tearing up again.

"That's no good!" Nanami exclaimed, "Come on, give me the biggest smiles you've got!"

The sibling look at each other with confused expressions then back to their mother.

"Well, I'm waiting here." Nanami said, crossing her arms again.

They smiled awkwardly, trying appease her.

"You call that a smile? Come on! I want to see you grin!" She said, giving them a practical demonstration, using her fingers to push her cheeks up even more.

The situation was ridiculous, and Aki couldn't help bursting into laughter, closely followed by her siblings.

Soon, a doctor came into the room and the laughter died down again. He said that he had to speak to Aki and Nanami in private. So, Fuyuki had again been sat outside in the hallway with Haru.

It's not good to eavesdrop. But he couldn't help but catch a few thing from the other room. It didn't take a genius to figure out that things weren't as simple as Nanami insisted.

First of all, her insurance didn't completely cover whatever it was and secondly that this wont be their last visit either.

But the entire family relied almost entirely on Nanami's income. It had been difficult enough raising the three of them even with two jobs. There's no way she can cover the medical expenses on top of the living expenses they already had.

Fuyuki buried his face in his palms, he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about anything right now.

A nurse approached him, she seemed rather hesitant at first. "Are you Shimura Fuyuki?" She asked.

Fuyuki looked up to her and nodded hesitantly.

"There was a woman who came in earlier, she paid the expenses of your mother's treatment for today." The nurse explained as quick as she could, rummaging through her pockets and pulling out a black business card, "She told me to give this to a "Shimura Fuyuki.", so here." 

Fuyuki took the business card, examining it with a puzzled expression. "Kawaguchi pvt. Ltd." Was all that was written aside from the very peculiar logo with a snake motif, he turned it around and the other side was blank, aside from the contact number and address of said company.

Haru leaned over her brother's shoulder to take a peak, "Do you know this Kawaguchi lady?"

Fuyuki shook his head.

He noticed that the card had a velvety texture, not at all like the usual business cards. The letters and logo looked like they were engraved, in a striking maroon colour no less. It also felt rather hefty for a card, definitely not made of paper or plastic.

Fuyuki looked up from the card, but the nurse was no where to be seen.

He quietly slipped the card in his pocket- after all, why look a gift horse in the mouth?

But the nagging feeling at the back of his mind just wouldn't leave.

\---

Nanami had been discharged from the hospital and was told to come back later if the problem persisted.

Aki insisted on being the one to drive them home and wouldn't let her mother drive- saying she doesn't need any more stress.

It wasn't a long drive home, but it was quiet. A sense of unease plagued the whole family that everyone refused to acknowledge. 

Nanami tries to make some small talk with Aki, asking how college is going.

"Uh... it's going, I guess." Aki replied, her eyes on the road. 

And again everything went quiet.

It was more than a little uncomfortable so Fuyuki pulled out his earphones. Haru had her cheek pressed against the window, staring out.

Somehow, it feels like the universe chose this specific day for them to run into every single goddamn red light in the city.

Aki nervously looked around, impatiently tapping on the steering wheel.

She turned to her mother, who was staring out of the window before starting, "S-so, about your insurance..."

"Aki, can we talk about this later?" Nanami said in a hushed tone, not like that helped- the car was dead silent other aside from the two of them, "I don't know how much it will cover."

Fuyuki turned off the music, but kept his headphones in pretending not to hear.

"Mama, i-it covered all the bills today." Aki stuttered out, trying to sound positive, "M-maybe, maybe it'll cover the r-rest too."

"It did?" Nanami asked, looking confused.

"Um, yeah- that's what the doc told me." Aki replied, "They like, checked again last minute and found that it did or something."

"Huh, that's... odd..." Nanami said, not really feeling as relieved was she thought she would've.

"Yeah, it's weird!" Haru spoke up, "Because the nurse told us that-"

"Haru, you shouldn't butt into grown up's conversations." Fuyuki said, cutting her off. Something in the back of his mind kept screaming at him to keep this a secret, despite how fishy the whole thing seemed- no, it was *because* of how fishy this all seemed.

"What did the nurse say?" Nanami asked.

"N-nothing." Fuyuki sputtered out before Haru could get a word in, "She um, told us that the insurance won't cover anything..."

"What a bitch." Aki pointed out.

"Mind your language." Nanami scolded.

Haru looked at Fuyuki, wondering why her older brother lied. He signalled her to stay quiet and she did, not really thinking much of it.

She went back to staring out the window. Nanami decided to pull out her phone and started playing some games to pass the time.

Fuyuki also pulled out his phone, opening up his inbox and checking the texts his friends had sent him. Ken, Hiro and Akane had all sent him messages.

No new messages from anyone else, well at least none from people he cared about- there were tons from the mobile companies. It seems like they send one every single hour or something.

He started deleting those to free up some space in his phone. Curiously, he noticed a message from an unknown number, that really didn't seem like it was from a mobile company.

> Unknown number: Hello, Shimura-san.

That's it, that's all the message said.

"Weird." Fuyuki thought, before deleting it alongside the other spam messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about get fucky™


	6. Chapter 6

First meesage he replied to was from Ken. Who was saved in his contacts as "thicc bastard" because of the fact he was thicc and also a bastard. In more ways than one.

>   
>  thicc bastard: I heard what happened, is your mum doing any better now? My mum says that she wants to come over to check up on her if that's okay. She's very worried. I'm also gonna be bringing the class work that you missed today.  
> 

Ken's mother, Amai and Fuyuki's mother were close friends. Amai was a single mother and she a great support to Nanami when Hayashi died, even going so far as to help her move back here to Japan.

Fuyuki asked his mother, "Mama, can Ken come over today? Said that his mom's worried about you."

"Amai's such a worrywat." Nanami replied, before adding, "Sure, tell them they can come over but I don't think I'll be able make anything for dinner."

"Ok." Fuyuki said, typing up a reply.

Ken always texts so formally, and he writes literal paragraphs at a time- Fuyuki feels a little bad texting back so casually.

>   
>  Me: mama's doing fine bro thanks for askin.  
>  Me: u can come over if u want  
> 

The message was seen, but no reply. It's gonna take a while, Fuyuki knows that. So he moves on to the next person.

It was Hiro, saved as "ramen roulette" It's... an inside joke, which would be difficult to explain without sounding stupid.

Baiscally his family runs a ramen shop and Fuyuki and his friends gets free ramen every time they visits- as long as Hiro himself isn't on duty. Then Hiro charges them double. He was no idea when Hiro is on duty so it's a risk every time he enters.

But the ramen's pretty good, jury's still out on whether or not it's good enough to pay potentially double the price though.

>   
>  ramen roulette: Yooooo holy shit man, is ur momma ok?  
>  ramen roulette: RIP  
> 

Fuyuki furrowed his brows, not quite sure if it was a joke or not as he found that difficult to decipher through text. And he knows Hiro's not the brightest tool in the shed, but surely he can't be that dumb?

>   
>  Me: my mama's not dead, asshole.  
>  Me: if it was a joke, it was in extremely poor taste.  
>  Me: know your audience, man.  
> 

The next one was from Akane, saved simply as "Sato-chan" for now.

>   
>  Sato-chan: heard from the teachers that ur mom got sick? What happened???? Is she ok??  
>  Sato-chan: ill pray for her health  
> 

Followed closely by three praying emoji's

>   
>  Sato-chan: u kno you can always talk to me if ur feeling down~ ill try to support u the best i can /w\  
> 

"Sato-chan is such a nice person." Fuyuki thought to himself.

Fuyuki doesn't like burdening others with his problems. Still, it's good to know someone's got your back. He types up a response.

>   
>  Me: thank u so much sato-chan!! u rlly didn't have to. Mama's better now just sum work related stress.  
> 

Within seconds he gets a reply. Fuyuki is always amazed at how quick Akane is, although it makes sense since she's almost always on her phone. Not like Fuyuki himself isn't guilty of doing the same.

But with speed, comes typos abound.

>   
>  Sato-chan: glad to hear she's ok  
>  Sato-chan: tell her to take it easu  
>  Sato-chan: Working is,,, good but dotn work too hard  
>  Sato-chan: and like  
>  Sato-chan: of fuvking course i had too  
>  Sato-chan: ur like one of my Besties shimpra-kun  
> 

Fuyuki can't help laughing a little at these typos.

>   
>  Me: lmao who's shimpra?  
>  Sato-chan: sksjskskskslkjsskksa  
>  Sato-chan: U KNO WHAT I MEANT  
>  Me: reminds me of shrimp for some reason.  
>  Sato-chan: stfu  
>  Sato-chan: bitch  
>  Sato-chan: im gonna change ur contact name to shrimp emoji  
> 

He wondered, is there a shrimp emoji?

A screenshot sent by Akane quickly revealed that yes, there is in fact a shrimp emoji.

Fried shrimp to be specific. He replies with a simple-

>   
>  Me: bitch.  
> 

Akane sends him a another string of emoji's this time all shrimp.

>   
>  Me: this is cyberbullying :(((  
>  Sato-chan: >:))))  
> 

"Who are you texting, Nii-chan?" Haru asked.

"Just a friend." Fuyuki replied, smiling as he kept typing.

Haru raised an eyebrow, "Is it a _girlfriend?_ "

"Shut up." Fuyuki replied, "I don't have a girlfriend."

Haru's eyes went wide, " _Is it a boyfri-_ "

"Shut. Up." Fuyuki repeated, glaring at her.

>   
>  Sato-chan: anyways gtg im heading off to cram school  
>  Me: mkay, see u in class tomorrow!!  
>  Sato-chan: bye~~  
> 

He looked out the window, still a while away from home. Turning his attention back to his phone, he checked if anyone else had sent him any messages or replied.

It seems like Hiro did.

>   
>  ramen roulette: op my bad  
>  ramen roulette: i thought rip ment sumthin like  
>  ramen roulette: get well soon or sumthin  
> 

"What an idiot." Fuyuki thought to himself, happy that he at least meant well.

>   
>  > Me: ur a dumbass, Iwatani lmaoooo  
>  > ramen roulette: want me to TRIPLE the price bitch????  
>  Me: no wait-  
>  Me: i thought dumbass meant like,  
>  Me: super cool and smart guy who definitely wont charge outrageous prices for decent ramen?  
>  Me: :)  
>  ramen roulette: quadurupule price then  
>  Me: oh no.  
>  Me: not quadudururudurupulu puraiceu~~  
> 

"Seriously, who are you texting?" Haru asked, trying to lean over and look at his phone.

"None of your business." Fuyuki replied.

>   
>  ramen roulette: if i wasnt at WORK right now id COME OVER TO UR HOUSE and BEAT YO ASS till u cant WALK STRAIGHT  
>  ramen roulette: FUCK YOU  
>  ramen roulette: no homo  
>  Me: idk man sounds pretty gay to me.  
>  ramen roulette: STFU ur literal a homo  
>  Me: *bi  
>  ramen roulette: idc fuck you  
>  Me: oh no, dont do that  
>  Me: i dont wanna be a homewrecker, babe  
>  Me: what would fujisaki-chan say??  
> 

He checked his inbox again, seeing if anyone else had sent him anything else.

Well there was that groupchat he always kept on mute, but the 500+ unread messages are a can of worms that he really doesn't want to open.

Surprisingly, the weird unknown number from before had sent him another message.

>   
>  Unknown number: It seems you are ignoring the message.  
> 

Fuyuki was a little creeped out, debating whether or not to just block it. Curiousity got the better of him and he replied.

>   
>  Me: Do I know you?  
>  Unknown number: I suppose you've never met me in person, but I know you. I know quite a lot about you, Shimura-san.  
>  Unknown number: Check the black card the nurse gave you.  
> 

He didnt expect the two situations to be related at all, his curiosity peaked even more. He fished out the card from his pocket, noticing that the unknown number was the same as this Kawaguchi-san's number on the card.

>   
>  Me: Are you Kawaguchi-san?  
>  Unknown number: I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out.  
>  Me: What do you want?  
>  Unknown number: Please meet me at my office as soon as you can, Shimura-san. I have a very important matter to discuss with you.  
>  Unknown number: You can, however chose to refuse. But I believe it is in your best interest that you don't.  
> 

"What the actual fuck." Fuyuki thought to himself, finding more questions than answers.

>   
>  Unknown number: I will be waiting for you.  
> 

With that being said, they blocked _his_ number.

"We're home." Aki said. Fuyuki hadn't even noticed they got back, he hurriedly shoved his phone back in his pocket before getting out of the car.

"Fu-chan? Are you okay?" Nanami asked, noticing he looked a little pale. 

Fuyuki shock his head, "I'm fine." Then heads straight to his room, locking the door behind him and turning off his phone.

He threw his bag onto his bed, spilling books everywhere, he didn't even bother to change out of his clothes.

He opened up his laptop and immediately searched for "Kawaguchi pvt. Ltd." on the internet.

He found a webpage for a company with the same name, but it looked nothing like how the card would make you believe.

The front page was slick and modern looking with lots of blues, greys and whites in the palette and a picture of the office building. It had tons of information about the company that someone who would like to work with or for them would want.

He clicked around a few more links to find more information that might be relevant. In the end, while finding tons of information about the company- he couldn't really find anything on this "Kawaguchi-san" aside from her being the head of said company. Absolutely nothing, not even a photo or a full name.

Not even on Wikipedia, which was odd since the company had a wikipage. One would think the head of such a company would also have their own wiki page but no, nothing.

He went down several pages from the search engine but only found more companies either partnered with or owned by Kawaguchi-san's one and facebook/twitter accounts of employees.

He also found a private blog by someone claiming to be an employee, but the account had long since been deleted with only some posts remaining. 

The last post they had written were about how much stress they were in from work and that they are going to quit.

He then found an article written in 2013 about secret billionare megacorpations that no one's ever heard of that mentioned Kawaguchi pvt ltd- but the article said all of their CEOs were jewish lizard people, the related articles were about flat earth, and it was filled to the brim with ads for "organic viagra".

Being a teenage boy, Fuyuki definitely didn't need that when a particularly interesting gust of wind passing by can make his member stand at attention. Regardless, it clearly wasn't the most reliable source.

He kept going down the rabbit hole, not finding anything concrete- aside from the fact that the company is seems to be a whole lot bigger and shadier than it seems on the surface. But that's just how all companies are in this society.

There was a knock on his door, Fuyuki slammed the laptop shut before noticing how late it was. It was 8 pm, how the hell did those hours fly by so quickly?

Fuyuki got up and opened the door to find an impatiently waiting Ken. Right, they were supposed to come today.

"What the hell, Fuyuki?" Ken exclaimed, "I've been knocking for a minute straight now."

"Yeah, sorry." Fuyuki sheepishly said, letting him in.

Ken looked around, before pointing out, "Dude, your room's a mess."

"Thanks, captain obvious." Fuyuki said, rolling his eyes. He shoved aside the scattered books and made some space for Ken to sit on his bed.

"The hell were you doing in here?" Ken asked, absentmindedly resting his hand on the laptop.

"N-nothing." Fuyuki replied, snatching the laptop and puting it on top of his bookshelf away from Ken's reach.

Ken looked at the laptop with a suspicious glare, "The hell kinda weird shit you're into that you can't even tell your best friend?"

"It's not porn." Fuyuki replied bluntly. He wasn't lying but it sure didn't look like it.

"Frankly, it would be even weirder if it was anything but porn." Ken retorted, raising a brow.

"Look, just get on with why you're here." Fuyuki said, completely changing the subject.

Ken snorted, holding back a chuckle, "Alright."

He pulled out his notebook and handed one to the other boy, while grabbing a random book from Fuyuki's bookshelf for himself.

Fuyuki copied the classwork and homework he had missed from Ken all the while chatting away about inane stuff. Trying and failing to keep his mind off of what just happened.

"Hey, Ken- can I ask you a question?" Fuyuki asked, putting down his pen.

"If it's about Question 2.c, you have to find the value of y before you can get the value of x." Ken replied, not even looking up from his book while adding, "And you're gonna need the equation from 2.a to get y, not 2.b. Well you _can_ use the one from 2.b- if you're a super masochist or something."

"Nevermind..." Fuyuki said, nervously resuming his writing. Ken kept on rambling.

Fuyuki had hoped that he'd have someone to ask some advice from but, now that he thinks about it. How on earth is he even gonna begin to _explain_ the situation, let alone ask for advice?

He couldn't find any other way to get to the bottom of this other than doing what this Kawaguchi-san said. He thought maybe he should hear her out since she did technically help him out and he'd hate to not even give her a thanks in return. Besides, there isn't much harm in just meeting someone, is there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why tf did i decide to add so much texting here the formatting is a nightmare ffs, especially on mobile. welp, ive accepted that the formatting is probably gonna be broken anyways i hope ya'll dont mind skjssjjss


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Fuyuki left right after class to the address specified in the card. It wasn't too far away, but he wouldn't exactly call it close either seeing how he had to take the subway.

He looked at the sign, sure enough it did say "Kawaguchi pvt. Ltd.".

Many extremely busy looking professionals were marching in and out of the building, Fuyuki felt nervous even going in.

Still, Fuyuki swallowed the lump in his throat and entered. He could feel them eyeing him with confusion- what business would a highschooler even have here? Maybe he should've gone home and changed his out of his uniform first.

The receptionist's desk was within eyesight of anyone entering the building, and even if it wasn't the map right at the entrance would've probably helped.

Several young women dolled up to various degrees were attending to the lines forming.

Fuyuki hesitantly stood in one, feeling a little awkward standing in between two full grown adults.

The line he was in was served by a rather cranky individual offering very short and quick responses.

"Name?" the receptionist asked, looking at Fuyuki with an ice cold glare.

"S-Shimura Fuyuki." Fuyuki stuttered out, his palms were getting sweaty just from the look she gave him.

"Doesn't ring a bell." The receptionist said dismissively as she typed something on her laptop, "Not in the database either."

Fuyuki gulped, feeling the impatient line growing behind him. He reached into his pocket and handed to card to the receptionist, "I um... had to speak to Kawaguchi-san."

The receptionist angrily snatched the card from his hand and her face went pale in an instant. She stood up, "I-I'm sorry, sir- right this way!"

She lead Fuyuki through the crowd. He had no idea what was going on, nor why her tone changed so suddenly.

"I am so, so sorry, sir." The receptionist continued shakily, "We were so used to Black Cards coming through the back entrance that we didn't think that you'd just walk up to the front desk like that."

"It's fine." Fuyuki said, attempting to calm her nerves, even though he had no idea what was going on in the slightest.

He followed her to the very back of the building, where she stopped in front of an elevator with an out of order sign on it. 

The guard there stopped them, asking why they were there.

She just flashed him the card and he quietly removed the sign.

Fuyuki followed her inside the elevator, which was an elegant gold on the inside, lined with a red velvet. He stared at it with awe, this company really must have money to burn.

The receptionist pressed a button leading them two stories down, beneath the underground parking and basement- strangely, this part was not marked in the map.

The elevator opened to an equally lavish hallway, decked with the same gold and velvet along side old paintings lining the walls. Fuyuki looked up to see a chandelier right in the middle of the hall where it split into four separate hallways, like it was part of an extravagant masion.

This was a very jarring shift from the very modern and minimalist office building it was under.

They headed straight down the hallway to the intricately carved dark oak door, embellished with gold. The handles were also gold, designed like snakes with what looked like rubies for eyes.

"Kawaguchi-san is currently in a meeting with a very important client, sir." The receptionist gulped, "It- it might take a while, but please, sir d-don't get upset. It- it wont be more than 30 mins."

The poor lady was practically shaking in her heels.

"It's fine, totally fine- I understand someone like Kawaguchi-san probably has better things to do than to talk to someone like me." Fuyuki said, thinking to himself, "Even though Kawaguchi-san's the one who called me here."

She said nothing and kept her eyes on the ground.

They stood there in awkward silence. About 5 minutes later, the receptionist excused herself to go back upstairs.

Fuyuki kept quiet and stared down at the floor.

The carpet was a nice and plush red velvet- the kind of carpet he'd would imagine celebrities walk on. He felt bad for tracking dirt inside here, velvet probably isn't the easiest thing to clean.

It was surprisingly cold down here, Fuyuki could feel even while wearing the school blazer.

Fuyuki realised that investing in a watch would've been a good idea since he had no idea how much time had passed- he didn't even bring his cellphone with him after what happened yesterday.

It didn't help how silent everything was.

Still, Fuyuki stood there and waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

He looked at some of the paintings, they were well made and looked expensive. Not the abstract "paint an entire canvas blue" expensive, but "this probably should be in a museum" expensive.

He waited even longer.

"Ok, it has definitely been more than half an hour now." Fuyuki thought to himself, considering knocking on the door. But, the receptionist had said that this was a very important client so he didn't.

He stood next to the door for a few more minutes just staring at his own feet. Why did he come all this way again?

**_"In your best interest."_ **

To be honest that sounded like a threat, and it probably was. Fuyuki wouldn't be surprised with how... dangerously wealthy Kawaguchi-san is, she probably has her hands in some less than legal business.

But, she also paid for his mother's medical bills that day with seemingly nothing to gain- so she can't be that bad, can she? Sure it was more than a little creepy how she has his number and the whole card thing is just plain weird, but she still helped him out.

If nothing else, he at least owes her a "Thank you." and maybe a, "Hey dude, what the fuck?"

A few more minutes go by and an aging man storms out of the office followed closely by several body guards. Fuyuki couldn't get a proper look at his face, but it seemed like someone he had seen before- Wasn't the guy running for some position in the DIET this election season?

Ok, now there was _definitely_ something fishy going on.

The bodyguards had inconsiderately left the door wide open. Fuyuki knocked on the door, before peeking in.

The room was dark, the only light was a mini gold chandelier in the middle of the room.

Aside from the carpet, which was a very pristine red velvet- every other piece of furniture was made of dark oak. Even the wallpaper was a dark wooden texture. The prominent gold and yellow on the outside was now reserved only for highlights.

The chair behind the desk was turned around, and Fuyuki could only see what he assumed to be Kawaguchi-san's gloved hand holding a long cigarette holder and the intricate carving of two snakes on the back of the chair.

Fuyuki hesitantly knocked again, hoping to catch her attention.

Kawaguchi-san flicked the cigarette holder, before saying, "Come in." in a feminine, ever so pleasant tone.

Fuyuki hesitantly walked inside and immediately felt a chill run down his spine, if it was cold outside, it was damn near freezing in here!

He took a few more steps before hearing the door close behind him.

"Don't worry, the doors are automatic." The lady said, tone never changing, "Take a seat."

Fuyuki pulled out a chair made of the same dark oak and sat down like he was told. The chair was no where near as intricate as the desk, which had it's top covered in a velvet mat and the legs decorated with gold and ruby. A gold name plate sat on the desk with Kawaguchi engraved on it.

He noticed that the desk had several very important looking documents scattered about, unlike the rest of the meticulously tidy room.

"Apologies for the mess." The lady said, a slight crack in her voice as she continued, grabbing the cane next to the desk, " _Some people_ just don't like to clean up after rudely making a mess on _someone else's_ desk."

She stood up and turned her chair around, which was cushioned by velvet. The first thing Fuyuki noticed was how tall she was- easily towering well over 6 feet, maybe even reaching 7, quite literally looking down on most everyone.

Considering the heels, the cane was probably just for show. With the snake motif again returning with gold embellishments on said cane.

She wore a fitted crimson suit, with a black shirt and white tie. And a gold lapel pin on top of all that, Fuyuki didn't quite catch the design on it- but he'd assume it was also probably snakes.

Fuyuki looked up to her face which was hidden in shadows behind her darkbangs.

Only to find a pair of ruby red eyes leering down at him. Fuyuki immediately turned his head down.

"How may I help you?" She asked, sitting down and resting her hands on the table- with a strained smile stretched across her face.

Fuyuki struggled with his words, not quite knowing what to say.

"Um... uh, It's n-nice to meet you Kawaguchi-san." Fuyuki started, "I-I am Shimu-"

"Shimura Fuyuki, I know that already." Kawaguchi-san said, dismissing him entirely, "No need to introduce yourself."

The way she kept smiling and staring without blinking made Fuyuki even more nervous.

Fuyuki continued, "I-I just wanted to th-thank you for, um-"

"You're welcome." Kawaguchi-san said, cutting him off, "Is that all?"

"Uh..." Fuyuki nervously rubbed the back of his neck, he had so many questions that he couldn't ask them all, "Um, w-why did you call me out here?"

"I'm interested in you." Kawaguchi-san answered bluntly.

"W-what?" Fuyuki sputtered, turning beet red, "Uh... um, I'm very, uh flattered? But I'm only 16, a-and I'm still in high school so-"

And the fact that she's a weird creepy stalker and quite possibly old enough to be Fuyuki's mother, but he didn't mention that. She definitely had more than enough power and money to screw someone's life over just for saying the wrong thing.

"You don't have to be so nervous, Shimura-san." The lady again cut him off, still smiling, "My only interest in you is having you as a potential employee."

"Oh, o-ok." Fuyuki turned a different shade of red out of embarrassment.

"A-again, I'm flattered, but," Fuyuki continued, his eyes firmly glued to the desk trying to come up with an excuse, "My s-school has a strict p-policy that the students can't get part time jobs."

He didn't lie, per say- just that the policy was more of a suggestion than a hard and fast rule. Couldn't she just put out an advertisement for part timers or something? They certainly have the money to do so. This was practically screaming fishy.

Kawaguchi-san looked almost disappointed, "Is that so, Shimura-san?"

Fuyuki wasn't used to anyone referring to him with "-san", especially older than him. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"It wont be too hard bypassing this "policy" you speak of, plenty of students in your school work part-time." Kawaguchi-san smiled, pointing it out rather casually, "Including your friend, oh what was his name again? Iwatani Hiro? Doesn't he work part time at his parents' ramen shop? But, I'm sure you know that better than me."

Fuyuki's eyes widen in fear, "H-how did yo-"

Kawaguchi-san shushed him, "It doesn't matter, all I ask is that you work with us."

It was one thing when it was just about Fuyuki himself, but to drag his friends into this so casually?

"N-no! What are you even talking about?!" Fuyuki snapped, getting up from his seat, "I didn't want to work with you at all in the first place, being so invasive and forcing me into it makes me want to do that even less!"

Kawaguchi-san's expression didn't change, even as Fuyuki started heading towards the exit.

"The doors are locked, Shimura-san." She pointed out bluntly, "I can open them for you, but won't you hear me out out?"

"I could pay you handsomely for your efforts." She offered, "More money than you've probably ever seen."

Fuyuki froze in place, "I don't nee-"

"But you do." Kawaguchi-san pointed out, cutting him off again.

He turned to look at her, as much as he'd hate to admit it, Kawaguchi-san was right.

Fuyuki sat back down at the seat, cautiously asking, "What do you want me to do?"

Kawaguchi-san smiled, "Does this mean you're agreeing to work with us?"

Fuyuki looked down at his feet, "I was just asking..."

"Very well then, I suppose we have an agreement." Kawaguchi-san said, "You will work as a, "cleaner" of sorts."

"Like... like a janitor?" He looked up to her with a puzzled expression. There has to be a catch to this.

"You won't be cleaning up any undesirable stains, Shimura-san." Kawaguchi-san pointed out, "You will work for me and my clients cleaning up, let's just say- undesirable people."

"What?!" Fuyuki exclaimed, eyes wide in shock.

"An assassin, you will work for us as an assassin." She clarified like that was a reasonable request.

"I-I can't do that!" Fuyuki again exclaimed. He wanted to just get up and run, but he couldn't even get himself to move.

"Don't worry about it, Shimura-san." Kawaguchi-san said rather casually, "I know you don't have any experience in the field, but you have a certain... _"potential"_ , and we'll take care of any training you might need to achieve it."

Fuyuki couldn't believe what was happening. He glanced at the doors, which were locked. His pulse started to quicken, heartbeat echoing in his ear.

"We'll have the basics down in less than a month if you comply, then the rest you can learn yourself from working your seniors." Kawaguchi-san continued, "We'll make sure that this stays, _discreet_... so you don't have to worry about the legal ramifications, provided you do your job right."

She looked down at her messy desk. A grin creeping up her face, "In fact, I already have your first target in mind."

"N... no, no..." Fuyuki said, starting to hyperventilate as panic clouds his vision, "Why...? Why m-me?"

"I didn't chose you on a whim, Shimura-san. You have a certain _"potential"_ I seek." Kawaguchi-san repeated, bluntly answering the rhetorical question, "You just don't realise it."

"I-I... I c-can't, it's... it's wrong." He stuttered out, despite the gut feeling that he probably doesn't have a choice in the matter anymore.

Kawaguchi-san's expression faltered for just a bit, "Why are you being so difficult? Just look at the situation you are in."

"Your mother's health insurance wont cover anything, Shimura-san." Kawaguchi-san continued, in a matter of fact tone "You rely on her financially, your sister's internship doesn't make enough to support you all, and you have no other living relatives in Japan- if anything happens to her..."

Fuyuki clenched his fists, voice trembling as he spoke, "Don't say that! Mama's gonna... she's gonna be fine..."

"Do you truly believe that?" Kawaguchi-san asked, back to her all too wide smile. Fuyuki looked down at the floor, averting her gaze.

She slammed her hands on the table, getting up. She tilt's up Fuyuki's head, staring into his eyes and again asking, "Do you, truly, _truly_ believe the words you're saying, Shimura-san?"

Her voice had an edge, like she was barely restraining herself from turning into some sort of feral creature.

Tears started to form in the corner of Fuyuki's eyes, unable to say anything.

"Are you really in a place to deny my offer?" She again asked, Fuyuki swore he saw her animalistic grin grow wider.

He didn't want to know what she'd do to him if he refused. He didn't want to know what she'd do to the people he cared about.

"N-no... no... I'm not..." Fuyuki managed to sputter out, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I'm glad we came to this agreement," Kawaguchi-san said, sitting back down, "Apologises for my sudden... outburst. Please take a moment to compose yourself."

Fuyuki didn't want to believe that this was real, hoping that this was some twisted nightmare and he'd wake up in his room any moment and then live life like it never happened.

He broke down, shaking and crying- wanting nothing more than to just go home. 

"Please compose yourself, Shimura-san." Kawaguchi-san said, it sounded more like a command than a request, "These tears are... unsightly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone told me that using _italics_ and **bold** for writing was somehow _Cheap_ and _Lazy_ \- to which i say **FUCK YOU** _i do **whatever tHE FUCK I WANT**_


	8. Chapter 8

The train reached it's destination. Fuyuki steps down to the platform. He doesn't bother checking the time- he just walks straight home.

The streets were dark and empty, most convenience stores were starting to close. Houses started turning their lights off. Only light that remains are the flickering streetlights and occasional vending machine that he passes by.

It was quiet too, quiet enough to hear his own footsteps. He instinctively started taking his next steps more carefully as to not make a single sound.

They trained him for what's barely a month. He went to these sessions "willingly", after all he didnt want them to show up at his house.

The cold, harsh voices of the "instructors" still ring in his ear.

The word mercy was not in their dictionary. Not when they had to train someone into a killer in such a short period of time. The physical training was gruelling too, some bruises have yet to fade from the "sparring sessions"- and if he closes his eyes he can still faintly see the red outline of the target blocks and smell the gunpowder in the air.

Every single thing taught has ingrained itself to his very core.

It had to be, he can't even begin to imagine the price he'd pay for failure, or worse yet, _non-compliance._

Fuyuki's pace picks up, steps quiet as ever. He starts to run, not knowing for sure what he was running from other than the fact he _needs_ to run and he needs to run _now_.

The air was cold and thin, but he still felt like he was choking. Desperately trying to keep quiet despite everything.

He kept running till he was out of breath.

Fuyuki sat down next to a vending machine, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself down. He looked up to the moonless sky, inky black and not a star in sight.

It almost didn't look real, like it was just a black screen someone hung up on the sky. Still, he kept staring at a fixed point in the void trying to ground himself.

He could go for a cold drink right about now, maybe a juice or something. He noticed that the vending machine also had some blue raspberry flavoured soda- Haru really likes that.

He scrounged up some change- only enough to buy one. Vending machine probably wont take 5000 yen bill. He's not even gonna try and risk it.

He bought the blue raspberry soda.

Looking around a bit more, he found that he couldn't really recognise any of the surrounding houses, he was in the completely wrong neighbourhood.

His phone buzzed. It was a text from Aki.

> nee-chan: where r u?

He replies immediately.

> Me: im coming home, be there in about 5.

Left on read.

Fuyuki put the phone back in his pocket and traced his steps back. There's no way he's gone too _too_ far.

It was closer to ten minutes than five, but Fuyuki returned home all the same.

He was greeted by Aki, "About time you showed up."

"Sorry about that." He said, taking off his shoes and going inside.

"What took ya' so long?" She asked.

"I'm hungry, nee-chan. What's for dinner?" Fuyuki asked, dodging her question and heading straight to the dining area.

First thing he did was pour himself a glass of cold water, nearly filling up on that. He put the blue raspberry soda in the fridge, after writing "For Haru-chan" on the can with a permanent marker.

Aki pulled out two plates from the fridge before popping them in the microwave, "Hope you like reheated omurice."

Fuyuki took off his gloves and shoved them in his pocket. He washed his hands before sitting at the table.

Aki set one plate in front of him, and another in front of herself them sitting down at the table.

"You haven't ate?" Fuyuki asked.

"I wasn't hungry." Aki replied.

They ate together in mutual silence. It was... edible- not burned at least, definitely a tad overcooked though.

"I went to visit mama today." Aki said, fiddling with her food.

Fuyuki nodded and kept eating.

"I still haven't told her about your part-time job, y'know?" She continued, looking right at him.

He kept his eyes on the plate.

"You know you don't have to do this, right?" Aki said, "I know you want to pull your own weight in the household but I have a paid internship. It's a little tight but I can manage the budget by myself, we just have to wait till Mama gets better and then we're back to normal. Besides, the medical bills are covered by insurance."

Right, the "insurance"- As far as anyone knows, Fuyuki's working part-time at Kawaguchi-san's. She arranged it so that any bills Fuyuki pays would be passed off as "insurance" as to not raise suspicion about where he's getting such a large sum of money.

He sinks a little deeper into his seat, the half empty plate in front of him gets less and less appetizing the more Aki talks.

"And it's so far away too, the commute takes you forever!" She pointed out, "Mama definitely wouldn't be happy if she knew how late you come home these days!"

"And what kinda part time calls in their employees every single damn day of the week? And so late at night too?" She kept ranting, out of all the days to do so she chose today. Fuyuki doesn't look up from his plate, trying not to pay much attention to what his sister was saying.

"You're a student too on top of all that, keep overworking yourself and we'll have two patients to deal with." Aki sighed, before ending on a more positive note, "She's showing some progress, though. They'll probably discharge her from the hospital in about a week or so."

Fuyuki looked up from his plate so fast he very nearly got whiplash, "Really?"

"Yeah." Aki confirmed, "We're gonna have to continue medication and take care of her at home, might have to return for some check ups but still, she's gonna be back."

It was enough to distract Fuyuki from the crushing pit of despair for a brief moment.

He finished dinner and went upstairs to his room.

He took off his jacket to slip into something more comfortable for the night.

Fuyuki had nearly forgot about the money till now.

He wondered what he could do with it. Of course, most of it's going towards his mother's medical bills and rest towards other expenses in the house- but what is he going to do with it _right now?_ Where is he gonna put it?

This all still felt pretty unreal to him, there was no way he just killed someone and got paid for it.

But the money was sitting right in front of him, with no way to deny to himself about what he did. Even touching it with his bare hands felt dirty. He needed it hidden, away from his line of sight.

He opened up his closet and pulled out an small safe underneath a pile of old blankets.

The paint on it had chipped and the metal underneath had started to rust- he brought it at a garage sale of an elderly neighbour last year before she moved away.

He typed in the password, "1958". The neighbour had set it as the year she got married, Fuyuki never changed it because he thought it was so sweet.

It took some force to open because it was so jammed with the rust.

He cleaned out the dust and cobwebs then put the money there for the time being.

Fuyuki laid down and closed his eyes. Sleep usually came easy to him when he was exhausted beyond belief like this. But no matter how much the rest of his body was screaming for rest, he couldn't fall asleep.

The LED screen of the alarm clock glows red. There were no windows except a slot no bigger than the ones you put mail through in one corner of the room and there's only so much light that can go through it.

This room was not built to be a bedroom, it was a storeroom repurposed as one. There's only four pieces of furniture in there including the bed.

How does a room feel so empty yet so cramped?

He didn't want to be alone with his thoughts, not for a single second more- he got up, turned on the lights and went straight to his desk, fully intending on studying till he passes out.

He knows well that it's useless since he'd barely remember anything he's studying later on, but he doesn't care. He's not studying for studying's sake. He just needs something to occupy his mind so that the unwanted thoughts dont have a chance to creep in.

\---

Fuyuki doesn't quite know when he fell asleep, but the 7 am alarm rings the same.

Morning routine hasn't changed much, except he has to iron his own clothes now. The school has officially switched to the winter uniform so the blazer is mandatory.

It's probably a permanent change, since even after his mother comes home the doctors advised her to take as much rest as she could- and Fuyuki doesn't want to have to wake her up so early in the morning to bother with such trivial things when she should be resting. He's even mostly gotten used to it, without burning his clothes once so that's something to be proud of.

It doesn't leave him with much time though, so he often skips breakfast. He could try waking up earlier, but its not like half burnt toast is all that appetizing to be worth the effort.

Aki dropped him and his sister off to school as usual.

Fuyuki was making his way to class when his phone buzzed. A message from Kawaguchi-san.

He quickly shoved it back in his pocket, before heading off to the nearest restroom. Locking himself in one of the stalls he opens the message.

An address and a time as usual.

Alongside a message that says "don't be late."

Nothing more, nothing less. Fuyuki didn't expect to be called back this soon. He panicked and wondered if he somehow botched the job- since Kawaguchi-san usually never told him anything other than the location and time over text.

He tried to rationalise to himself that he probably didn't, after all- the man was very much dead, if the news this morning was anything to go by; and while it was * _clearly_ * an assassination, it was known that the politician had many enemies and no-one so far has figured out who did it or why.

If they did, Fuyuki would probably be panicking in a jail cell instead of his school's bathroom stall right about now.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and headed back to class, trying not to think much about it.

Class went by as usual. He dozed off a bit more often though. Lunch period rolls around and Fuyuki finds himself buying a honeybun for himself from the school canteen before heading back to his friend circle.

"You really like those buns, don't you Shimura-kun?" Akane asked.

"Not really. At least, not the ones from this canteen." Fuyuki sighed, taking off the wrapper, "It's just the cheapest, most filling option in the menu that doesn't make me wanna barf."

"Canteen food sucks ass, man." Hiro said, opening up his lunch box, "Though I'm pretty damn sick of noodles these days."

"Look at this lucky bastard, complaining about restaurant quality noodles for his school lunch." Ken said.

"Try restaurant quality leftovers n' then come at me, dipshit." Hiro replied, despite happily sharing with Yamiko.

Fuyuki wordlessly picked at the piece of bread in his hand as the group spirals into pure chaos. Their chitchat almost blending into background noise.

Kawaguchi-san asked to meet up in café called "Essence" near a pretty high-fi place, it'll take him about an hour to travel considering he has to go home and change as well. School uniforms tend to be very recognisable.

Since she asked to meet up at 4:30 pm and school ends at 3 pm, he'd have to leave right as class ends.

It's pretty convenient that he's not in any clubs or anything, otherwise it'd difficult leaving so early.

The bell rings, Fuyuki shoved the rest of the bun in his mouth and tries to put his thoughts in the back of his mind and go through the rest of the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yea the worlds gon to shit n so has my mental health,, nothing i make is up to my own standards and i hate it. this chaps only 2k words long and i cried like 3 times writing this. the stories not sad im just a pathetic loser lol  
> ill try to make the next chap longer n better but dunno when my Brain will decide to stop being a Bastard and let me make Content that isnt Bad


	9. Chapter 9

4 pm. 4 pm sharp, that is when Fuyuki decided to show up to the meeting place. Better an hour too soon than a second too late, besides he's not about to risk anything when it comes to dealing with Kawaguchi-san.

He's been standing next to an alleyway near the café for the last 15 minutes. Everywhere he looked, he found similar fancy coffee shops and expensive luxury stores. This was probably a neighbourhood where if they saw a guy walk through not wearing Chanel or Gucci, they'd probably give the guy spare change thinking he was a beggar.

He'd go wait in the café but he doesnt think he can afford anything in there, unless he taps into his "earnings" from his job- though he promised himself he wouldn't use that for any "selfish" reasons, only use it to help out his family.

_"Like that makes it any better."_

Fuyuki tried to shake the thought off, pulling out his phone to check the time, 4:23 pm. Kawaguchi-san should be here any moment now.

A few minutes of waiting later he spots her in the distance. She really does stand out over the crowd, towering over most people.

Fuyuki nervously approached her. She wore a crimson coat that went down to her knees with a black turtleneck tucked into matching pants, wearing sunglasses. She didn't bring her cane today though, she bought an umbrella.

It was probably the first time he had seen her not in a suit, but she still had the same dominating aura around her.

Kawaguchi-san greeted him with a smile.

"Right on time," She said, looking at her wristwatch. "Lets head inside, Shimura-san. I've already made a reservation."

"They take reservations in this café?" Fuyuki thought to himself, wordlessly following behind her.

The place was mostly empty aside from the waitresses and the person tending to the dessert buffet table. Even then, they were seated upstairs in a separated booth in a rather secluded part of the room, away from most peoples line of sight.

The waitress sat them down and and handed them both a menu.

He sat across from Kawaguchi-san, looking very intently at the menu to avoid eye contact.

800 yen? For 12 oz water? Fuyuki would rather go to the bathroom and drink tap water than pay that much.

"What would you like to order, ma'am?" The waitress asked, holding out a note book and smiling.

Kawaguchi-san replied, "We're waiting for a third person, we'll order when he comes."

Fuyuki almost piped up and asked who that would be, but he quickly put his head down and focused on the menu again.

"Ok ma'am." The waitress nodded and left.

Kawaguchi-san started tapping on the sturdy wooden table.

"You are a rather reliable person, Shimura-san." She said, taps getting faster and harder as the seconds go by, "You clearly understant the _value_ of punctuality."

"T-Thank you, Kawaguchi-san." Fuyuki stuttered out, keeping his head down.

They sat there in silence for a couple more minutes. The taps were now starting to drown out the soft background music playing.

A scruffy looking man walked upstairs and Kawaguchi-san stopped tapping. Fuyuki looked at him and wondered if they were waiting for him.

Unkept stubble, sunken in eyes behind thin wire-framed glasses, bleached hair with brown roots visible, wearing a gray hoodie with a green power button print and stained jeans.

Fuyuki found it hard to tell if all that was an intentional fashion choice or if he genuinely was this sloppy.

"Sorry I'm late, boss." The man said, standing next to their table.

"Of course you are, Watanabe-san." Kawaguchi-san said, voice strained a little trying not to snap, "Sit down."

Watanabe sat down next to Fuyuki, the lack of deodorant proved that none of that was a fashion statement.

Fuyuki edged closer to the wall till he was nearly flush with it.

"Anyways, boss, where's the new guy?" Watanabe asked, casually leaning back into the seat.

"Sitting right next to you." Kawaguchi-san replied bluntly.

Watanabe looked at Fuyuki and then looked back at her, "This guy? Damn, thought that was the guy's kid or something."

"W-why would anyone bring their kid here?" Fuyuki snapped, slightly offended.

"Sheesh, learn to take a joke, _kid."_ Watanabe retorted, scoffing.

"Please act in a _civil_ manner, Watanabe-san." Kawaguchi-san said, annoyance clear in her tone- getting up from her seat, "I have some matters to attend to, do _not_ cause a scene while I'm away."

"R-right, boss..." Watanabe gulped, her glare burning into him even with her eyes hidden behind sunglasses.

He watched as she left, when she was out of his sight he turned to the boy next to him and said under his breath, "8 years working for this bitch, still terrifying as fuck sometimes."

Fuyuki said nothing in return. He really wasn't fond of Watanabe, considering the first impressions- still not knowing why either of them were called here.

"I should probably introduce myself." Watanabe turned to him and offered a handshake with a cocky smirk, "I'm Watanabe Ryuu. Tech wiz for all the shady shit going in the underbelly of Kawaguchi pvt. ltd."

Fuyuki hesitantly returned the handshake, forcing a smile to not seem rude, "I'm Shimura Fuyuki, nice to meet you Watanabe-san."

It was very limp shake with not much enthusiasm from either side.

Rest assured, Fuyuki can relax a bit knowing that the dislike and discomfort were probably mutual.

Watanabe coughed, taking the menu from Fuyuki, "Anyways, you wanna order something?"

He shook his head, everything here was far too expensive, "No, thank you."

Even if he's been eyeing the desserts page the whole time he's been there.

Watanabe grinned, "Don't worry, she'll pay for it."

He then started laughing, "Bitch'll probably take a cut from your next job though."

Fuyuki stayed quiet, Kawaguchi-san had come back to the table and was standing right behind him.

She still donned her all too wide smile as she casually sat back down to her seat. Watanabe was laughing too hard to notice.

"Lets order something, shall we?" Kawaguchi-san said in a sweetened tone, staring straight at Watanabe, "Don't worry, I wont be, "taking a cut later" as you say, _not from our new employee,_ at least."

She turned to Fuyuki, "Order anything you'd like, Shimura-san."

He stammered out a reply, "N-no thanks, Kawaguchi-san I-"

"Please, Shimura-san, don't be shy," Kawaguchi-san said, smiling and repeating in a firmer tone, "Order _anything_ you'd like."

She called over a waitress and handed her menu to Fuyuki.

The menu was turned over to most expensive page, which was mostly various types of old wines and other fancy alcoholic beverages.

Considering it's afternoon and the fact he's a minor, Fuyuki turned back a page. He looked at Watanabe who was no longer laughing.

He almost felt pity for the man, but then remembered the "kid" comment. And the fact that this was pretty much a free dessert.

The waitress came up to their table and asked in a chipper tone, "Are you all ready to order?"

Kawaguchi-san smiled and replied, "One black coffee, please."

She quickly jotted it down on her notepad and turned to Fuyuki, "And for you, sir?"

"Uh, one slice of caramel cheesecake, please." Fuyuki said, it wasn't the most expensive item in the menu but it was decently priced, just enough for payback.

"Of course!" The waitress exclaimed, "Oh and we have an offer on them though, buy two and get two more for free!"

Free. Thats a nice word, Fuyuki liked that. One more cheesecake certainly wouldn't hurt, but he made a mental note to apologise to Watanabe after this.

"I-I dont think I can have four slices." Fuyuki let out a nervous laugh, "Um, can I have one here, and parcel the rest?"

The waitress nodded, "Of course, Though with an additional fee of 500 yen per parcel. would you like all of them to be caramel, sir? You can chose any flavour as long as it's the same price or less."

This was a pretty nice opportunity to buy something nice for his family, "Uh alright, make one of them blueberry, one raspberry, and the other chocolate."

"We're all out of regular choco-cheesecakes, would you like a chocolate swirl?" The waitress asked.

"Sure, I guess that'll be all here." Fuyuki said, ready to end his order, that he already felt was going on for way too long.

"Only that, Shimura-san? Please, no need to be so modest," Kawaguchi-san said, "The coffee here is quite good, you should try it."

Fuyuki nervously rubbed the back of his neck, not really wanting to add _too_ much to the other man's suffering, "I'm not much of a coffee person..."

"Oh, of course, Shimura-san. I take it that you're more fond of milkshakes or perhaps smoothies? They have a special shake here every week, let's order that shall we?" Kawaguchi-san smiled, clasping her hands, "While we're at it, is there anything else the restaurant would reccomend?"

The waitress chirped, "We'd reccomend the double choco confetti muffins that we've just pulled put of the oven, hot and fresh! Plus, we're trying out a new vegan recipe!"

"T-thank you, um for all this, but I, uh... dont think, I dont think I can eat all that..." Fuyuki tried to refuse.

"Oh please, Shimura-san, I'm sure you can take some home, for your friends, perhaps?" Kawaguchi-san suggested, smile growing wider, "They'd enjoy it for sure."

Before Fuyuki could say anything, she turned to the waitress and said, "He'll have a dozen, actually no, how about two? Parcel them too, please."

The waitress nodded and wrote it down, "Anything else?"

"N-no... thank you." Fuyuki said in a meek tone, keeping his head down.

"Ok!" She said, turning his attention towards Watanabe, "And for you, sir?"

"Just one black coffee I guess..." Watanabe mumbled out, expression looking like a deflated balloon.

The waitress noted it down, "Ok, your order will be here in about 15 minutes! Thank you for dining with us!"

With that, she left. Kawaguchi-san watched as she disappeared out of earshot, then turned to the two of them and said, "Now that that's out of the way, lets get to business."

"You might be wondering why I called you here in such an... urgent manner, truth is, it's not really that urgent though I wished we could get over this sooner rather than later." Kawaguchi-san started, "Now, Shimura-san, Your first target was merely a test to see if you were fit for this job, and surprisingly, you passed with flying colours."

Fuyuki kept his head down as she continued, "Though that is too be expected as you were trained by us, _personally._ Still, I'm frankly impressed how well you did, but regardless you have much to learn and unfortunately you wont have the luxury to have us personally oversee it this time. The rest, you just have to learn through experience in the field."

"I also have many businesses to attend, as such, I can't personally introduce your clients to you every time." Kawaguchi-san pointed out, "Which is why I have called Watanabe-san here."

"Crass and unpunctual he may be, he is still quite a reliable employee of mine." She said, staring straight at him, "If he weren't such an... _important_ asset to me, his behaviour would not be tolerated in the slightest."

She paused as the waitress came up to the table.

"Enjoy your meal!" The waitress smiled as she sets the table, putting down the coffee in front of them, "And if there's anything else you need, feel feel to ask!"

"T-thank you," Fuyuki said, staring nervously at the frankly ridiculously sized milkshake set in front of him- there was an _entire slice of cake_ on top of _three whole scoops of ice cream_ over the pastel coloured concoction- the whole thing drizzled with syrup and sprinkles alongside a chocolate covered strawberry skrewered on the bendy straw.

A straw that was daring him to test his hubris against this sugary goliath.

This milkshake doesn't just bring the boys to the yard, but men, women, and children too. Fuyuki has no idea how expensive this would be and at this point, he's too afraid to ask. The cheesecake seemed so... insignificant compared to it.

"Would you like to take a picture with that?" The waitress asked.

Fuyuki stared wide-eyed, before hesitantly asking, "W-why...?

"There's a challenge, that if you can finish our special milkshake in 10 minutes or less you don't have to pay, plus we put up a before and after pic in the board downstairs!" The waitress cheerfully explained, pulling out a small, fancy looking polaroid camera.

It was enough to feed two full grown men and a horse. There was no way anyone could finish _that_ in 10 minutes.

But, it'll be for _free_ if he could manage that- He turned towards Watanabe, feeling sympathetic. Besides, there is no harm in trying, is there? It's free for _himself_ either way, might as well try and make it free for everybody.

Fuyuki looked at Kawaguchi-san, who stayed silent as she sipped from her cup.

"Sure, I can try that." Fuyuki said, it was just a milkshake, how hard could it even be?

"Alright! Lets take a picture first then," The lady chirped, reading her camera, "Strike a pose!"

Fuyuki grabbed the base of the of the mug and awkwardly threw up a peace sign with the other hand, not knowing what to do with it.

Kawaguchi-san set down her cup, "Finish this before I finish my coffee."

The camera flashed, and the picture that came out had an expression of mild panic.

The waitress put that away then pulled out a stopwatch, "Ready? 3, 2, 1- go!"

Fuyuki took a napkin and carefully pulled out the cake from the top, trying very hard not to spill anything on the table.

The cake was at least 40% frosting, very light and crumbly too- you'd think the lack of volume would make it easier to finish but **_no._**

It was sickeningly sweet, and somehow extremely dry as well- it was clear that this cake was meant to be a decoration first and food second. Still, Fuyuki swallowed the mass of sugar and air as quick as he could.

There was a spoon provided for the ice cream, a tiny plastic thing smaller than a teaspoon- mocking with it's uselessness. Nevertheless, he soldiered on with that.

"Five minutes remaining." The waitress announced cheerfully, "We're halfway through!"

Fuyuki hasn't even finished the ice cream on top, let alone milkshake. He starts to shovel as much ice cream as it was humanely possible- already starting to feel bloated.

Watanabe looked at the boy like he had three heads or something.

Kawaguchi-san sipped from her cup, saying nothing.

The milkshake was thick, so thick that drinking from the straw was next to useless in emptying out the glass.

"Three minutes remaining." The waitress again announced.

The straw had to be abandoned, Fuyuki wasn't sure if the strawberry counted as part of the shake but he didn't want to risk it- he ate the strawberry. It was, ok. Not the best he'd had, not the worst either.

"Two minutes!" The waitress exclaimed.

He gulped down as quick as he could. Which wasn't all that fast considering how cold the shake was. He put the glass down, just to take a breather, there was half left.

A thought went through Fuyuki's head, "Why the hell am I doing this?"- it felt like if he drank a single drop more his stomach would explode.

He promised himself, after this- he'll never, _ever_ complain, _not even in his own head_ when they go out to eat and his mom orders a small drink for him.

Fuyuki wiped off the milk moustache, if he's gone this far he's determined to see it through. He chugged the rest of it, horrible idea considering the fact it was still cold as hell.

He finished off the last drop, just as the regret slowly starts to creep in his mind, or maybe it was just the brainfreeze. Either way he put the empty glass down and the the waitress times it.

"9 minutes and 12 seconds." She said, putting it away and pulling out her camera, "Not bad! You've got quite a lot of appetite for such a skinny guy!"

Fuyuki did not, in fact, feel like such a skinny guy after this. But, it was under ten minutes, so it was free- he gave a thumbs up to Watanabe who was still confused about the whole deal, yet now mildly amused as well.

The waitress gave no warning this time before snapping the picture. Blurry, unfocused yet a milk moustache still clearly visible- not even looking at the camera with a lazy thumbs up off to the side.

The waitress handed the picture to Fuyuki, who really could've done without seeing it.

"Would you like for us to hang them up?" She asked.

"No, thank you, please." Fuyuki replied, he'd die of embarrassment if anyone found out about this. Even though no one he knew would really visit a place like this, he'd rather not risk it.

"Why not? It's clearly quite the accomplishment." Kawaguchi-san said in a deliberately honeyed tone, "You can put your name on the polaroids too, _Shimura Fuyuki."_

He didn't get to say anything, the waitress quickly writes down his name and hands them to another waitress to hang them up. She then took the empty cups and glasses from the table and headed off back to the kitchen.

The cheesecake remained untouched. Fuyuki has no idea how he's gonna finish that.

Kawaguchi-san waited until the waitress was out of earshot, "Now that this, _distraction_ is over with, lets not waste our time any further."

"We have quite a lot to discuss today." She said, crossing her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD YET DAMMIT


	10. Chapter 10

Kawaguchi-san pulled out her wallet and took out a couple of cards, "Have you heard of the bar, _Celeste Nova?_ "

She handed them to Fuyuki, "It's a subsidiary of our company, an exclusive bar only for clients platinum card and up."

Fuyuki looked at the silvery metallic cards, with "platinum" ingraved in them, nearly identical except one of them had matte black tip on the upper left corner.

"Now platinum black clients have some special privileges not available to our ordinary clientele." Kawaguchi-san started to explain, "They're allowed to recruit our, let's just say, _less than legal_ services offered by our, _black card employees_ like you."

"I assume that Watanabe-san is well aware of where I'm going with this?" Kawaguchi-san asked.

Watanabe tilts his head in confusion, "Are you sure, boss? I mean-" He turns to look as Fuyuki, eyeing him over once more.

"He's well, a rookie, like you just said a while back-" He tried to explain.

Kawaguchi-san smiled, taking off her sunglasses, "Are you doubting my judgement, _Watanabe Ryuu?_ "

The ice cold glare made Fuyuki shudder, even if it wasn't directed at him.

"N-no boss, I-" Watanabe gulped, stammering over his words.

"Good." Kawaguchi-san said, putting away the sunglasses in her pocket.

"He has quite the potential, you'll see," She continued with a slight sparkle in her eyes, " _I'm sure of it._ "

Fuyuki kept his head down, focusing on the untouched slice of cheesecake, finishing it up- not even daring to look in Kawaguchi-san's direction, already knowing the unblinking gaze and all too wide grin as she spoke-

**_"We just have to help him realise it."_ **

"Now, tell me, Shimura-san- would you like to work in Celeste Nova?" Kawaguchi-san asked, like his answer even mattered, "Think about it, you'd get to work with some more, _experienced_ members in your field and get to learn from them, not only that- you get to chose your clients and negotiate the prices yourself."

She continued to rattle off her list of benefits, "Plus, you get a monthly salary _outside_ of your "black card" services- though if you miss your monthly quota more than 3 months in a row, _well_ \- you'd just have to be, _terminated,_ so to speak."

Something tells him that the termination isn't just from the job.

"But you are such a _diligent_ worker, I'm sure you could manage it, couldn't you?" Kawaguchi-san asked, in a deliberately honeyed tone.

With that, she called over the waitress and asked to send over the bill.

"That'll be all for today." Kawaguchi-san said, pulling out the exact amount needed to pay and not a single yen more, "I hope, Watanabe-san, you can start him up as soon as possible."

Watanabe nodded without hesitation, "Yes, boss."

"Good, I will be counting on you to keep a, watchful eye on Shimura-san." She smiled, before turning towards Fuyuki, "And I'll be counting on _you_ too, to learn and realise your potential as soon as possible."

**_"I expect great things from you."_ **

She left the money on the table and walked off, clearly having better things to do with her time.

Watanabe let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, turning towards Fuyuki and says, "Welp, finish up that cake 'cause we gotta head over to the bar right now."

"Celeste Nova?" Fuyuki asked, raising a brow.

"No, I'm taking a stranger I've just met to drink with me in a random bar 5:30 pm on a weekday." Watanabe replied with a straight face, before snapping, "Of-fuckin-course we're going to Celeste Nova. When boss says as soon as possible, she means _right this bloody second._ "

"I was just asking, geez." Fuyuki said, crossing his arms.

"Well, don't ask such stupid ass questions." Watanabe retorted, "Now finish up your damn food."

Fuyuki really hated wasting food, but after that goliath of a milkshake he felt like if he ate any more his stomach would burst open.

Still, he picked up a spoon and hesitantly started taking a bite.

Watanabe sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You're gonna be a real headache, aren't you?"

It was a miracle how he managed to finish it, though he's definitely due for an upset stomach soon.

They went downstairs after finishing up everything. The nice, older woman at the counter gently reminded them about the parcels.

She kindly handed them over to Fuyuki, who, at this point was thoroughly sick of anything saccharine but still smiled back to be polite.

Three cream coloured boxes with clear tops, neat silver borders and the name of the cafe in cursive. All stacked on top of each other in a special paper bag with the receipt stapled to it.

"Thank you," Fuyuki said, taking the bag.

"No problem, sweetie, we hope to see you again soon!" The lady said, smiling and waving as the two make their leave.

Fuyuki turned around and waved back while walking straight into the sliding glass doors.

The lady held back a chuckle and the boy hastily made his exit.

Watanabe looked at him and snickered, "Getting distracted by the ladies, are we?"

"I was just trying to be nice..." Fuyuki stammered out, turning red from embarrassment.

"C'mon, its obvious- you're blushing. Didn't think you'd be into the Milf-type." Watanabe joked, before shrugging, "Whatever, she isn't _that_ cute anyways."

Fuyuki shot him a glare, "That's not a very nice thing to say, Watanabe-san."

"So you do think she's cute?" The older man grinned, while Fuyuki said nothing and kept walking.

"Where the hell you going, kid?" Watanabe asked, "The car's this way."

He pulled out the keys and pressed a button, the lights on a slightly busted car lit up. It was probably once painted white but is now an odd, yellow-ish hue.

Fuyuki hastily turned back around and followed him to the car. The interior was surprisingly tidy. Though the seats were all covered in plastic sheets, he didn't question why. He had a hunch but was in no hurry to confirm anything.

"You can put the bags in the back." Watanabe said, looking at the the boy holding them in his lap.

"No, it's uh, fine Watanabe-san." Fuyuki replied, shifting in his seat till he was a bit more comfortable.

Watanabe sighed, "Alright, whatever you say, kid. Just don't complain, 'cause this could be a long ride."

He started up the car and started driving down the street.

The ride was rather quiet. Neither had much to say to the other. Watanabe turned on the radio, it didn't do much to curb the awkwardness. All it did was add background music.

In fact, the latest pop hits somehow amplified the awkwardness 10 fold.

Eventually, they hit a red light. Watanabe tried to break the ice and asked, "So, kid- how the hell did you get tangled up in this?"

Fuyuki curiously tilts his head, as to ask what him what he means.

"I mean, you don't seem like the type of person who'd be caught up in this sorta shady business." Watanabe clarified.

"I-I just need the money to pay for my mama's medical bills. And... and Kawaguchi-san... she, she uh..." Fuyuki muttered, looking down, his shoulders tensing up, "S-she-"

"I uh, understand, you don't have to say anything else..." Watanabe replied, cutting him off.

The lights turned green and Watanabe starts driving again.

Fuyuki, not wanting to be rude, asked the same question, "Watanabe-san, how did _you_ get into this, uh... business?"

Watanabe took a deep breath, before continuing, "It's a long story starting with a 24 year old NEET being a nasty little troll on online forums and ending with the NEET pulling off scams on fake, equally scammy dark-web "hitmen" for shits and giggles till he accidentally ran into the real deal."

"Oh, I see..." Fuyuki said, shifting away in his seat ever so slightly, "That is uh, very interesting, Watanabe-san."

"Worst part is I still gotta be all buddy-buddy with the motherfucker that threatened to blow my head off and said that there wont be enough of me left to bury in a fucking _matchbox_ after he's done with me." He added, all too casually before blaring the horn. The car in front of them wouldn't move despite the lights turning green- mumbling many expletives under his breath as he blared the horn again and again until they could finally move.

Fuyuki sat in stunned silence. He was nearly flush with the car door and couldn't shift any further if if he wanted.

"Uhh... for the record _you're_ not gonna be working with _that_ lunatic." Watanabe said, trying to reassure him, "Trust me, Celeste Nova got a whole separate cast of loony fucks."

This fact, however, failed to reassure him in the slightest.

Watanabe took one look at him before shifting his eyes back on the road, quickly changing the subject, "Anyways, uh, any hobbies?"

"Um, I like playing video games and reading whenever i have free time, I guess- other than that i try to help around house, but that's not really a hobby now, is it?" Fuyuki explained, sighing before continuing, "Though now that I'm working on top of all of my classes I don't really have any time or energy to do much of anything these days."

"Shesh, sounds rough, kid." Watanabe said, remembering his own college years and thinking about how he nearly flunked out due to the amount of stress- and he didn't even work in this company at that time.

"So you're a student, huh," Watanabe mused, before asking, "What year are you in?"

"Um, second year..." Fuyuki replied.

Watanabe tutted in pity as he tapped on the steering wheel, "You just barely got into college and you're already in this mess."

"I'm not in college though..?" Fuyuki pointed out sheepishly.

Watanabe raised a brow, the gears in his head turning as he kept his eyes on the road, "Wait, you're _not?_ "

"Uh, no?" Fuyuki replied, in a slight questioning tone.

Watanabe was still confused as he asked again, "But you just said you're a second year student..?"

"Well yeah, I am." Fuyuki said, rubbing the back of his neck, before clarifying, "Second year in _high school._ "

The car screeched to a halt in the middle of the road. The tires matching in pitch as Watanabe screeched, " ** _WHAT?!_** "

The cars behind them started blaring their horns.

"Please tell me you're joking!" Watanabe exclaimed, wondering who'd even joke about something like that, or _why._

"I'm gonna be 17 this December!" Fuyuki replied in the sincerest tone, slightly offended.

Watanabe rolled his eyes, starting up the car again, "Yeah yeah, "almost 17" like _that_ makes it any better."

"I wasn't joking." Fuyuki clarified once more.

The older man pushed up his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing as he spoke, "I can _tell_."

"Fucking 16, jesus christ where are your parent-" Watanabe paused, taking another deep breath, "You know what kid, never mind."

He kept driving, muttering various profanities under his breath. Fuyuki sat in awkward silence, watching the other man's anger start to reach a boiling point. Not helping the fact that they just ran into a red light.

"Why the _fuck_ did that bitch pick a goddamn kid for this kinda job, jesus fucking christ-" Watanabe exclaimed, barely restraining the urge to yell.

"I-I don't know!" Fuyuki replied to the bluntly rhetorical question not aimed at him, voice starting to quiver, "S-she just, just said I had potential and... and the-"

The light turned green and Watanabe slammed on the horns and started shouting at the guy in front for not moving _immediately._

"Fuckin bitch has gone completely mental." Watanabe muttered, though to be completely honest there wasn't a time where he thought Kawaguchi-san was sane.

He sighed once more before turning towards Fuyuki, "Listen, kid, we're almost here and i want you to do me a solid and _not_ tell anyone, and I mean, _anyone_ at the bar about this. They wont take it well- _At all._ Kawaguchi-san's not gonna take any blame and it's gonna be _me_ that gets thrown under the bus for this, _understand?"_

Judging by the reaction Fuyuki had been getting thus far, he had no trouble believing the other man. He just quietly nodded and turned his attention to the window, watching the various bars and clubs start to open up as the day grew closer to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet yeet exams have me dead but hhh have a Chapter cuz y not


	11. Chapter 11

They reached their destination shortly after- a small neon sign saying "Celeste Nova", right next to a stairway leading to the second floor of the building. The first floor seems to be some form of antique or pawnshop that was closed for now.

Doesn't really look all that fancy from the outside, though Fuyuki isn't familiar enough with bars to pass any form of educated judgement.

Watanabe pulled the car into a alley right next to the building and parked.

"Alright, kid- we're here." He said, stepping out.

Fuyuki followed closely behind, clutching the packet of sweets to his chest. Nervously looking around and feeling like he really wasn't supposed to be there. I mean, he really _wasn't_ , legally at least- considering the rather adult nature of the environment.

"Um, Watanabe-san, do I uh... need an id or something to get in?" He hesitantly asked, "I- I don't really have any right now..."

"Kid, you're 16- the fuck do you think your id is gonna do?" Watanabe retorted.

Fuyuki quietly put his head down, squeaking out a small, "Sorry..."

Watanabe sighed, shaking his head, "Listen, you're with me- and that's id enough for now. And once you get a black card yourself no one around here is gonna question you anyway."

With that, he brings Fuyuki inside.

"It's... really different from what it looked like from the outside..." The boy noted as he looked around the place.

The floor and ceiling were black, polished stone or perhaps marble with flecks of fluroucent white like stars on a night sky. The light fixtures were modelled after the various constellations.

They approached the bar counter, the top being a contrasting milk white marble with cracks filled in with gold. The stools being a similar hue. Both of them having bright LED lights on the underside.

There weren't any people there, aside from two that were standing behind the counter. Possibly the staff, considering their uniformly attire- though it seems uniforms dont have to be followed to a T.

One of them was a short, sharp dressed lady with rich brown skin in a fitted white shirt coupled with a black vest and tie. Her hair was a fiery red shade, textured curls tied back tightly into two frizzy buns.

The other was a taller man, with choppy blond hair and multiple piercings. He didn't wear a vest, only the shirt and the tie which hung rather loosely around his unbuttoned collar. He seemed to be quite busy with cleaning the counter.

Watanabe quietly sat down at the counter, gesturing to the short lady, "Ey, Jackie, fetch me a drink wontcha?"

"The bar's not open till 8 ye _prick._ " She replied brashly with a rather thick accent.

Despite saying that, she pulls out a bottle from the neatly arranged shelf that lit up from behind in a bright light, slowly shifting between various cool toned colours.

"C'mon, you're gonna gimme the cheap shit now?" Watanabe said, grinning.

"Aye, yes I fookin' will." She said, pouring him some in a tiny glass, "Be more specific than "a drink" next time."

"Gee, thanks." Watanabe replied rather sarcastically.

Jackie turned towards Fuyuki and asked in a much nicer tone, "Now what'll you like to have?"

Watanabe coughed up his drink, quickly blurting out, "He... he doesn't drink..."

"The fuck didya' bring 'em in here for then, Watanabe?" She snapped, causing the other man to add his own commentary- not even looking up as he does so.

"Pretty sure boss told you not to bring your hook ups over here anymore." He added, "Especially if you keep making a mess out of the back rooms. This aint exactly a hotel, you know?"

"Oh god no-" Watanabe kept coughing, face looking like he's about to throw up, "He's the new guy here, y'know? The one Kawaguchi-san was goin' on about?"

"Well why didn'tcha' say so before?" She exclaimed, expression changing in an instant as she turned towards Fuyuki, "Sorry 'bout all that. But, welcome to the team, laddie- why doncha' take a seat!"

"Uh, I'm Shimura Fuyuki, nice to meet you..." Fuyuki said, sitting down and introducing himself.

"Name's Jacklyn Daniels, but please, call me Jackie." She replied, reaching out for a handshake.

"Uh, um nice to meet you, J-Jack...Jacklyn-senpai..." Fuyuki nervously blurted out once more, hesitantly putting down the box on the counter and reaching out to the rather enthusiastic handshake.

Jackie chuckled, "Oh you're a precious little lad aintcha? No need to call me senpai, Shimura-kun."

"W-well you're older than me and have been working here for much longer so," Fuyuki hesitantly spoke up, "So... i-it kinda feels weird just calling you by your name, Jacklyn-senp- I mean, J-jackie... senpai... sorry..."

"Aw shucks, ya' flatter me," Jackie said, "Well, it's good to have you as a uh... what was the word again..."

"Kohai?" Watanabe helpfully interjected.

"Right! "Kohai", thanks Watanabe." She said, "It's good to have you as a Kohai then, Shimura-kun."

"Didn't Mari also join like a month ago or something?" Watanabe asked, raising a brow.

"Aye, but I worked with the lass in another job before, so she doesn't count." Jackie replied, "Besides, she's a fat cunt."

"Anyways, back to you, Shimura-kun," She pulled out a nicer looking bottle, "Let's have a drink to celebrate shall we?"

"He doesn't drink." Watanabe repeated.

"Oh shut yer mouth, he's not mute is he? Let the lad speak for himself." Jackie huffed.

"No really it's fine, I'm... not much of a drinker, honestly." Fuyuki tried to decline, as politely as he could.

"Not even a lil?" Jackie asked, raising a brow, "Okay then. It's yer choice. I won't pry."

She put the nicer bottle back on the shelf, "Ya' know, this was some quality booze, next time your gonna haveta' pay if ya' want the top shelf stuff."

"It might be a lot harder for ye' to get a good grasp on the bartendin' part if ye' really aint not much of a drinker, eh? Don't worry your "senpai" will teach ye' the ropes." Jackie said, chuckling to herself, "Welp, at least we don' haveta' worry 'bout you sneakin' some for yerself!"

"Jeez, the new guy barely even started and you're already vaguing about us, Jackie." The blond man spoke up once more.

"Oh shut up Gabe, ye' didn't even introduce yourself yet." Jackie replied.

"Well yea, was busy making sure this counter's spotless- you _know_ how pissy boss gets when everything is not absolutely spotless before the clients come in." The man scoffed, wiping off his hands, "If the place ain't sparkling it's my ass on the line not yours."

He turned towards Fuyuki, " _Anyways,_ I'm Gabriel, guess you're gonna be working from us from now on, huh."

"Nice to meet you too, Gabriel-senpai..." Fuyuki looked up to his face, annoyance clear as day. He wondered if he should offer a handshake seeing the expression, in the end, deciding it would probably be impolite not to, "I-I'll be in your care..."

"Mhm." Gabriel replied non-chalantly, giving a rather limp handshake in response.

Upon closer inspection, Fuyuki noticed that he was wearing some form of shimmery eyeshadow and eyeliner, blurting out, "Your eyes are pretty, senpai."

Gabriel blinked in surprise, "Thanks..? Are you like, trying to flirt with me or..?"

"N-No! I- I..." Fuyuki blurted out, turning bright red and rambling to his defence, "I um, j-just think the eyeshadow is pretty, s-senpai and It's n-not often you see guys wearing- and, and I j-just think it's neat I mean- senpai don't take this the wrong way I-"

"Well, jeez, calm down, I'm glad you liked my makeup, thanks." Gabriel said, barely holding back his laughter, "It's against the dress code."

"Like you follow it at all, Gabe." Jackie rolled her eyes.

"The clients don't give a fuck as long as you get their "order" right." Gabriel replied, air quoting "order" as he spoke, "...most of the time..."

He turned towards Fuyuki and said, "Either way- guess it isn't gonna hurt to get _you_ a uniform ready."

"I think I have a couple of plain white dress shirts, Gabriel-senpai," Fuyuki replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "I mean I can also use my sch-"

"I think he's a size small." Watanabe interrupted, coughing.

"No, I'm a medium, I think..." Fuyuki said, not quite sure and slightly embarrassed of it, as till now most of his clothes were bought by his mom.

"Sweetie, _I'm_ a medium. You are definitely a small." Gabriel pointed out bluntly, eyeing him over once more, "I think you'd even fit in Jackie's clothes."

"Oi, cut the lad some slack- he's not _that_ small." Jackie replied, "Think we have a couple o' spare uniforms out back- wanna try 'em on?"

Gabriel checked his watch, "We got time before the customers come in still, if there's a uniform ready we can start you from today."

"T-thank you, senpai but I..." Fuyuki again bashfully rubbed the back of his neck, not quite sure how to explain it without revealing his age, "I uh... have... classes... in the morning..."

"Oh... okay then, that'll be a problem when scheduling you, huh..." Gabriel noted, "Alright, we'll discuss all that business later, for now lets just get your uniform ready."

With that he grabbed Fuyuki's hand and led him out to the back rooms, Jackie following closely behind.

It was... quite different in feel from the rest of the place, small and cramped, plain unpainted walls, a few flickering tube lights, alongside lots of boxes and crates covered in sheets- there was also a desk with a monitor showing cctv footage of the bar but with no one manning it.

Fuyuki accidentally bumped into a box and spills the contents, which were apparently a bunch of handguns and silen- er, sorry "suppressers". He leans down and shoves everything back in the box, apologising profusely as he does so.

"It's alright, Shimura-kun." Gabriel said, sighing as he helped Fuyuki put them back.

"T-thank you so much, senpai." Fuyuki replied, closing up the box and putting it away in a nearby shelf.

"Y'know, don't _have_ to be so polite with us." The older man said, resting his hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "No need to be so nervous- we aren't gonna bite you or anything."

"Thank you, Gabriel-senpai but I physically can not." Fuyuki replied.

"Such a good boy." Jackie chuckled, "Hope ye can keep it up with the customers too. Some of 'em can be roight arseholes."

"Uh... um, I've had a couple of summer jobs as a waiter and a cashier before..." Fuyuki replied, "I-If that's enough experience..."

"It's fine," Gabriel said, repeating, "Most of them don't really care that much as long as you get their "other" order right."

Fuyuki nervously shuffled his feet, looking down, "I... I'm... kinda new at that too..."

"We all start from somewhere, laddie." Jackie cheerfully brushed off, propping herself on a crate to reach a box on a higher shelf.

She dusts off the top and gestures her hand towards Gabriel, who promptly pulls out a switchblade from his pocket and tosses it to her so she could cut open the tape.

"We've a couple o' shirts, vests and pants in 'ere. Should be some in your size." Jackie said, checking the size tags on them before tossing them towards Fuyuki who awkwardly fumbles as he tries to catch them.

She rummaged around a bit more before turning towards Gabriel, "Oi fairy-boy, ya' know where the ties are?"

"Honey, the only one I know of is the one around my neck." He replied, rather bluntly.

Jackie rolled her eyes, before pulling out a few bowties from the bottom of the box, throwing one to a slightly more prepared Fuyuki, "Guess this'll make do for now."

"Um... senpai..? Where exactly am I uh... supposed to change..." The boy asked, holding onto the pile of clothes.

"Just change in 'ere! We won't peep." Jackie said, in a joking manner as she grabbed Gabriel, "Let us know when yer done, alright?"

She shut the door as she left, leaving Fuyuki alone in the room.

He felt a little odd changing clothes in a place that wasn't his room or in school for PE, so he tried to get it over with as quick as he could.

Fuyuki glanced at the monitor showing cctv footage, Watanabe-san was fiddling with his empty glass at the bar while Jackie and Gabriel were waiting just outside the door. He didn't see anything from the room he was in, nor did he notice any cameras.

It made things a bit easier. Though he still struggled a bit with a tie that wasn't a clip-on.

Aside from that, everything else fit him just fine and he looked just about ready to work here... if you ignore his sneakers.

He wondered if his school shoes would work since he wears those black loafers to any and all formal events he goes and to till this day no one said anything.

There wasn't any mirrors in there, so Fuyuki had no idea how he actually looked, a sense of anxiety creeped up on him- wondering maybe he wore something wrong or that it may end up not suiting him at all.

"You done in there?" Came a knock, snapping him out of the train of thought.

"Y-Yes, senpai." Fuyuki replied, hastily opening the door, "Um, is this okay?"

Gabriel looked him over once, before scoffing, "Your daddy never taught you how to tie a tie?"

"No, he died when I was eight." Fuyuki blurted out of nervousness, and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Regretting the atmosphere created almost immediately, he tried to reduce the tension by letting out a forced laugh, fiddling with the piece of fabric around his neck, "And uh, this is a _bowtie._ "

"Shesh, ok sis, cap off the drama and the tragic backstory- we all have one here." Gabriel said in a slightly softer tone, fixing up the bowtie for the boy, "Y'know, my daddy never taught me either."

He paused for a second, before grinning, "Well actually, my _father_ didn't, but my dadd-"

"Aight, that's enough blabberin' from you, fairy-boy!" Jackie said, punching the taller man in the ribs and pushing him away before he could finish.

She turned towards Fuyuki, "Sorry 'bout him, luv- he's just a tad too open with strangers."

"Rude." Gabriel wheezed out, clutching his side.

Jackie quickly changed the subject, patting Fuyuki on the back, "You're lookin' like a fine young lad now though."

"Really?" The boy asked, a small smile creeping up the corners of his lips, "And it doesn't make me look like a dork?"

"Honey, its a fuckin _bowtie_ , anyone would look like a dork wearing them." Gabriel piped up, "I'd suggest you get a plain black tie for yourself if you wanna suck up to dress code that bad, if you know how to tie one, that is."

"Oh, shut yer mouth Gabe, would it kill ya' to say one nice thing to him?" Jackie snapped.

"N-no it's fine." Fuyuki said, "I uh, have a few clip-on ties like that at home, will those work?"

The shorter woman sighed, "It'll work just fine but ya' don't haveta' worry, Gabe will fetch ya' some proper ones next time."

"Why me?" Gabriel asked.

"Cause ya' can reach the top shelves by yerself." Jackie replied, _"An' I can't."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i will upload a chapter once every two months the fuck u gon do about it time is fake and im convinced 2020 is a simulation.  
> also dont ask me what jackie's accent is supposed to be i wrote it months ago and then promptly forgot where i was going with this i am so sorry accents are hard and hope i didnt offend anyone.  
> k see yall in *checks calender-* january ig, adios.


End file.
